Compte à rebours
by Shield
Summary: Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va t il se finir ?
1. Jour 1

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** euh… S… h… i… e… l… et je crois que ça finis par un d !

**Disclaimer : **. . .

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** Sérieusement, vous doutez encore ?

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Spoil ! Oui, oui ! Mais vers la fin de la fic XD !

**Note3 :** Bon, je vous laisse le chapitre 1, mais je posterais la suite que quand elle seras finis d'être écrite mwhahahaha ! Me tuez pas !

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 1

Banalités

Une lueur brille au loin, l'horizon s'illumine. Il ouvre légèrement un œil pour observer cet astre qui est venu le tirer des bras de Morphée pour le ramener à la réalité. Il sait qu'il va encore vivre un calvaire, tiraillé entre ce sentiment et ce mensonge incessant, mais il s'en fiche. Rien ne compte plus que de le savoir là, même s'il ne peut rien, il sait au moins qu'il est proche de lui. Pouvoir le regarder, le détailler. Rêver d'un avenir impossible, mais qui le sait ? Lui-même l'espère tout en essayant de se prouver qu'il a tord. Personne ne sait qui tire les ficelles du destin. Celui qui guide nos pas et prévois notre future. Celui qui décide de nos amours et de nos haines. De nos vies et de nos peines. C'est sur ce lot de question incompréhensible que, sous un drap épais, tente de s'ordonner les pensées d'une petite tête blonde, la moue fatigué. Il n'a pas encore dormis de la nuit. Il sort entièrement la tête des draps et regarde la photo sur le meuble, celle de son équipe. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahis.

Le paysage s'offre à lui, mais il n'y pose le regarde que durant quelques secondes, préoccupé. Il se lève doucement, pose un pied sur le parquet grinçant. Son regard balaye son appartement. Il aimerait tellement qu'il soit là lorsqu'il se réveille. Le sentir à ses côtés, mais rien n'y fait. Il se dirige, lasse, vers la salle de bain. Se glissant sous la douche, il ferme les yeux et s'enferme dans son monde. Mêlant l'eau chaude à ce corps brûlant qu'il désir. S'imaginant dans ses bras, se laissant aller à ses caresses, tendres, douces. Il aimerait tellement qu'il ne le regarde pas aussi froidement. L'eau, devenant doucement froide, le sort de sa torpeur. Rien, encore un rêve. Il sort de la petite cabine et se sèche brièvement avant de s'habiller de ses habituels habits orangés. Pourquoi changé ? Et puis cette couleur flashante lui redonne un peu le sourire. Il élargit légèrement son sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de la porte, encore une belle journée.

Une fois dans la rue, ayant retrouvé son sourire de tout les sourire, il s'élance vers le seul lieu qui l'intéresse sur le moment : Ichikaru !

-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !!!

_Mais tu vas te taire ! J'ai pas finis ma nuit !_

**Toujours à te plaindre…**

Naruto Uzumaki ! Un jeune blondinet un peu naïf qui cohabite avec un démon des plus terr… euh… non rien.

_Tu peux pas garder tes envies pour toi ?_

**Et pourquoi ?**

_Parce que sinon, dès que je trouve un moyen pour reprendre le contrôle, je pars faire ta déclaration à ta place !_

**Tricheur !**

Et c'est repartit pour une petite discussion intérieure. Ne laissant rien paraître, il salut, comme à son habitude, tout ses camarades. Il se glisse au milieu de la foule dense, le marché ayant réunis une grande majorité des habitants de Konoha dehors assez tôt le matin. Il tourne dans une ruelle assez sombre. De là il escalade un mur et se retrouve sur les toits. Il s'arrête un instant et observe les cinq visages gravés dans la pierre. Son estomac lui rappelant la mission qui lui a été attribué à l'instant même où il c'est levé, le voilà repartit en direction du restaurant de ramen.

C'est donc avec quelques minutes de retard sur son planning habituel, qu'il arrive en fanfare devant le cuisinier. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il commande un ramen et regarde les nuages en attendant l'arrivé de son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y a pas une ombre dans le ciel qui brille d'une fine lumière. Il le voit alors passer, au milieu de la foule. Il crut que tout se figea à l'instant où il passa. Extérieurement, il était froid, lançant un regard qui recherchait l'affrontement, à son adversaire. Mais, au fond, c'était tout le contraire. Il aurait tellement voulut le voir lui sourire, mais il savait bien que tout cela était impossible, alors il rêvait, encore et toujours. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que son repas était enfin prêt, puis il reprit sa route.

Le blondinet se retourna, salivant devant son bol de ramen, il prit ses baguettes et se jeta sur lui en hurlant…

-Itadakimasu !

En moins de quelques secondes il avait finit de manger, enfin, d'engloutir son bol, le tendant à l'homme devant lui pour qu'il lui en serve un autre.

_Tu trouve pas que t'exagères ?_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Parce que tu manges pour six en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à une personne « normal »_

**Et ben quoi ?**

_Rien… laisse tomber…_

**Laisser tomber ? C'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Parles renard de malheur !**

_Pourquoi moi ? Il aurait pas pus m'enfermer dans un autre corps l'autre bl… ah !_

**Quoi ?**

_La solidarité des blonds…_

**De quoi ?**

_Rien… ton septième bol arrive…_

**MANGER !**

_Désespérant…_

Oui, entre temps il avait déjà engloutit cinq bol de ramen. Dur dur d'être un ramen. Je les plaindrais presque. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, Il reprit, enfin, sa route après avoir manger une dizaine de bol. Le trajet se fit assez calme, le démon préférant ruminer contre celui qui avait osé l'enfermer, le blond rêvant à une vie où il serait Hokage et où il pourrait enfin l'avoir à ses côtés. C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'il se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous de l'équipe, sachant pertinemment que seul Sakura serait sur place. Sachant qu'il avait abandonné toute tentative après avoir enfin compris ce lien, ce sentiment si étrange qui le liait à bout de glaçon qui lui servait de coéquipier.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

_On ne perd pas les habitudes…_

-Naruto ? Te voilà ? Tu sais pas où il est Sasuke ?

**Encore lui ! Elle ne pourrait pas changer de sujet…**

_Tu peux parler_

**Oui mais moi je suis sensé me parler à moi-même, pas à toi ! Na !**

_Oui mais vu que je suis là tu pourrais faire un effort…_

**Nan…**

_Saloperie !_

-Bah, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, devant Ichikaru, mais depuis je l'ai pas revu.

-Mince… enfin, il arrivera bien !

Il alla s'accouder à la rambarde du pont, observant l'eau d'un œil distrait. Il aurait dû se voir, ou du moins le reflet des nuages, mais rien n'y fait. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il voudrait bien le voir sourire, un sourire vrai. Mais c'était exactement comme pour « ça ». Il ne risquait pas de le voir se réaliser un jour. Il voulait y croire, ces petits rêves, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plonger de lui-même dans le noir. Il n'arrivait pas à les voir un jour se réaliser. Le voir sourire. Le serrer dans ses bras. Sentir sa chaleur. Sentir son cœur battre, ses lèvres contres les siennes, rien qu'une fois. Mais c'était comme de demander la nuit au soleil. Il se serait bien servit de quelque chose pour le lui dire de manière cachée, il se sentirait un peu plus léger, mais… le seul la rose lui venait à l'esprit et il était incapable de voir une autre manière. Malheureusement cette fleur était un peu trop connue. Jour et nuit il était hanté par tout ce qui tournait autour de lui. Que se cachait-il sous ce visage de glace ? Comment le lui dire ? Allait-il accepter ? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas…

_STOP ! Tu pourrais pas te prendre en main un de ces jours ?_

…

_Bien ce que je pensais. Incapable d'assumer…_

**Mais… je… je…**

_Tu quoi ? Tu as peur de son regard ? Et ben alors ? Tu seras fixé, tu te feras plus de faux espoirs ! Car c'est bien beau de rêver, mais si tu ne vas pas voir à quoi il ressemble de près, tu ne risques pas de savoir grand-chose ! Surtout qu'il est possible qu'il t'aime également, est-ce que tu y as, ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, pensé ?_

Il ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas se voir dans le reflet de cette eau glacé. Il était sortit de son doux cocon et voyait enfin sa propre image, mais derrière brillait l'ombre du démon. C'était bien lui qui dirigeait sa vie. Il n'avait pas encore été capable de se sortir des pires situations sans lui. Pour ça il préférait faire l'impasse sur le problème et fermer les yeux, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Un sourire au visage, heureux dans la vie, mais incapable d'imaginer pouvoir l'être en amour…

Peut-être parce que je me sens différent. Depuis le temps qu'on me le rabache, qu'on me le montre ouvertement, j'ai dus m'y faire. Et je pense que « lui » n'y est pas pour rien…

Il frappa rageusement sur le bois du ponton, faisant légèrement sursauté la rose. Il resta immobile un long moment, observant son poing. Il tremblait légèrement, retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi penser à ça à un endroit pareil. Il avait toujours retenu ses larmes pour ne jamais les montrer. Un devait se montrer fort auprès des autres, prouver qu'il pourrait un jour réaliser le rêve que tous connaissait, se morfondant en silence sur son désir inavoué.

Une voix coupa le silence lourd d'un son sec et bref. Les deux ninja se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Deux regard fixés sur lui, le brun aurait put se sentir légèrement gêné, mais, comme à son habitude, il ne laissait rien paraître derrière son masque de glace. Il préféra ignorer les gesticulations de la jeune kunoichi et alla s'accouder juste à côté du blond, fixant un point vague devant lui. Son voisin se réinstalla comme il était à l'origine, les coudes posés sur la rambarde de bois pour observer le paysage devant lui. Le silence était à nouveau mettre des lieux tandis que les deux rivaux, côte à côte, ne cessait cette lutte interne sans sens.

**J'aimerais tellement que tu me regardes autrement…**

/Je voudrais pouvoir tout te montrer, mais je ne le peux pas…/

**Montre-moi ton vrai visage s'il te plaît…**

/Je te rendrais malheureux…/

**Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de te connaître enfin…**

/Car de toute façons…/

**Mais de toute façons…**

/Tu ne m'aimes pas…/

**Tu ne m'aimes pas…**

Si seulement ils avaient su que, le lien qu'ils recherchaient tant, n'attendait qu'à se tisser. S'ils savaient à quel point, l'un comme l'autre, ils souhaitent pouvoir tout partager de l'autre. Le nombre de jours où le réveille fut dur dans leur lit froid et vide de cette présence dont ils n'ont pu se passer durant le doux rêves qu'ils venaient de faire. Quelques centimètres les séparaient en apparence, mais, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils semblaient que l'autre était à des années lumière de soi. Insaisissable. Une ombre dans le lointain qui continuait sans cesse de s'éloigner. Derrière eux, une spectatrice passive, incapable de comprendre ce qui se tramait, la base des évènements allait se tracer en cet instant précis où, deux êtres si proche, se sentait aussi loin et imprenable que deux forteresse rivale se jouant une lutte mortelle qu'aucun des deux clans ne souhaite. Ils s'aiment mais aucun des deux n'aspirent faire le premier pas. Et cela va leur coûter cher… très cher.

Le regard dans la vague, le petit blond osait transgresser l'interdit au sein de lui-même. S'imaginer une vie avec lui. Rêver que leurs mains se liaient l'une dans l'autre pour ne pas se lâcher. Espérer sentir son corps brûlant enlacer le sien. S'oubliant dans un baiser imaginaire. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir profiter d'une vie avec lui, mais cela était bien plus dur que de devenir Hokage où même n'importe qu'elle titre. N'y a-t-il donc pas titre supérieur à celui inscrit dans le cœur d'un autre ?

**Je ferais tout pour pouvoir un jour t'avoir à mes côtés. Je veux savoir tout de toi, je veux que tu sache, je ne veux pas qu'un jour l'un de nous deux se retrouve seul sans rien savoir de l'autre…**

De son côté, le ténébreux emprisonnait son esprit derrière une prison de glace. Il ne voulait pas rêver, espérer, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. La dernière fois il c'était fait voler sa famille, son seul lien. Incapable de les protéger, il n'en serait pas plus pour lui. Il préférait encore s'éloigner de lui, quitte à sentir son cœur se serrer de jours en jours, à se sentir mourir peu à peu, plutôt que de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Il espérait aussi cet amour, mais n'arrivait à s'y résoudre. Son masque cachera sa peine et son cœur de glace cessera un instant de battre. Il pensait à cet instant. Il l'avait vu mainte et mainte fois, ce n'était pas difficile, mais cela lui semblait être un meurtre. Un homicide envers lui-même. Sa gorge se serra. Il ne voulait pas mais il devait, car il ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui et puis… qui d'autre pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Une personne glaciale, dont l'idée de vengeance est prédominante et qui est incapable de protéger quelqu'un. Qui pourrait aimer un garçon comme lui ? Justement, comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Il ne pourrait pas. Se remémorer chacun de ces aspects de ses pensées le détruisait un peu plus. La gorge serrée, il sentait son cœur battre à n'en plus pouvoir au creux de sa poitrine. De son visage ? Aucune expression ne filtrait. Il restait là, fixant le vide devant lui…

/Je dois le lui dire. Je le dois. Je ne dois pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. C'est bien le seul geste que je pourrais lui faire…/

Il se tourna vers le blond, le tirant vers lui. Plongeant son regard profond dans l'immensité azur de son coéquipier. A cet instant il aurait tellement voulu s'emparer de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son âme, de tout ! Mais rien. Il devait se contenter de simples mots, un beau matin…

_Un beau matin,_

_Pleure le chagrin,_

_Cette histoire si triste, d'un chant,_

_Où deux âmes se voilent le temps…_

Un renard mélancolique devant l'instant, signe de bon augure ? Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas. Cette façon de lui tenir le col, de el tirer vers lui. Il le fixait, l'incompréhension et l'appréhension se lisait sur son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et cela lui faisait peur. Ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir voir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il voudrait tellement qu'il l'aime, il voudrait tellement lui parler. Il vit ses lèvres commencer à bouger, articuler un mot, mais une voix se fit plus portante…

-On se calme les jeunes !

La voix qui venait de résonner était celle d'un épouvantail de professeur qui venait d'arriver, observant la scène de son seul œil visible. Il semblait étonné de voir ses deux élèves dans une telle situation. Il savait pertinemment que si l'un des deux engageait le combat, l'autre devrait répondre, mais désormais, vu leur niveau, il serait impossible de les arrêter à lui tout seul…

Le brun lâcha sa prise qui se réceptionna difficilement. Il baissa la tête et s'adossa à la rambarde du pont. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire là. Il voulait le lui dire à lui et à lui seul. L'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il ne devrait pas lui faire ça mais c'était le seul moyen, il devait le comprendre. De toute façons, ce n'était que son rival, voir son ami… mais sans plus.

Le blondinet retrouva assez vite son équilibre pour finalement s'adosser aux côtés de Sasuke, comme si l'évènement qui venait de se passer n'avait été qu'un rêve, que rien ne c'était passé.

-Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

-Bah… faut demander au principal intéressé sensei ! lui repondit, de sa voix la plus intelligible, le \«-blond-»/ (Non, j'insiste pas)

-Hmpf ! fut le seul son audible du brun

-Sakura ?

-J'en sais pas plus que vous !

Naruto se mit face à Sasuke et empoigna son col pour le soulever et plongé son regard nerveux dans le vide du sien.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ? le questionna-t-il

-Et toi ?

_Bonne réplique, j'avoue…_

-Moi j'essaye de te soutirer pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Plus grand vocabulaire, je note…

_T'es chaud mon ptit Uchiwa aujourd'hui !_

**La ferme !**

-Sasuke ! Répond-moi ! son regard se voulait plus dur

-Je ne peux pas…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras, mais pas tout de suite…

_Suspence !!!_

**La…**

_Ferme ! Devancé !_

…

_On a plus le droit de retomber en enfance ?... Même si elle date d'il y a plusieurs millénaire…_

Kakashi les regarda d'un œil inquiet. Les voir se battre ou encore de disputer était une habitude, mais la réaction de Sasuke était des plus étrange. Il n'était pas du genre à retarder l'échéance et le voir dire au blond qu'il lui dirait ça plus tard était assez étrange. Il préféra laisser ce point de côté, n'étant pas le principal concerner, pour en revenir à ce qu'il était venu leur annoncer… avec quelque peu de retard. Il toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention vers lui…

-Je suis donc là aujourd'hui pour vous dire que je pars en mission dès ce soir. Vous aurez donc un nombre encore indéterminé de repos jusqu'à mon retour à moins que l'Hokage n'en décide autrement… quelque chose à dire ?

-Kakashi-sensei ? interrogea le blond

-Quoi Naruto ?

-C'est pas une blague ?

_Super réflexion…_

-Non, vous ave bien des vacances !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant la certification de l'annonce. Il se replia sur lui-même avant de se redresser, les bras tendus vers le ciel, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pour sur qu'il était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir s'intéresser de près à ses deux projets…

-YATTAAAAAAA !!!!

-Naruto, on a compris…

-Mais Sakura ! Tu ne réalises pas ? Enfin du repos !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que les missions de ces derniers jours étaient compliquées quand même ?

-Non mais là c'est levé midi ! Ramen à tout heure et surtout… euh, nan…

**J'ai failli faire une connerie là…**

_Tu peux le dire !_

-Et quoi ?

-Rien Sakura ! Rien de rien, je t'assures ! articula-t-il d'une voix peu assuré

-Mais tu va me le di…

-Laisse-le tranquille Sakura…

Tout le monde se retourna vers le brun, toujours adossé à la barrière. Tête baissée, son regard tourné vers le sol, ses pensées ailleurs. Il releva la tête pour la tourner vers sa coéquipière. Il s'avança, alors, doucement vers elle, un fin sourire sur le visage. Tout le monde le suivait du regard, sa réaction n'étant pas passé inaperçu. Il continuait sa marche sur le pont qui grinçait sous ses pas. Le soleil cachait son regard, seul son sourire satisfait était visible. Il la dépassa. Ses pas le conduisirent jusque devant la petite tête blonde. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir le réceptacle du démon, et resserra légèrement sa prise avant de lever son regard vers lui. Dans ses yeux se lisait la mélancolie. L'Uzumaki arrivait même à déceler une pointe de tristesse au fond de ce regard, derrière cette barrière de glace. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

-Naruto…

Sa voix semblait si calme, si douce. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se serrait crut dans l'un de ses rêves. Le genre de rêve où tout finit bien, mais rien ne finissait bien dans ce bas monde. Il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son rival. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Abandonner ce petit espoir. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais, et ça il le savait. Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer. Autant tout abandonner avant et ne pas avoir à subir le déchirement que serait la réponse.

-Viens…

Il le tira avec lui loin du reste de son équipe. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas qu'ils soient tous au courant en même temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le harcèlent tous de questions. Mais lui, même s'il ne serait jamais à ses côtés, saurait l'écouter sans lui poser de questions. Il l'emmena donc au loin, ne prêtant attention à ses protestations. L'Uchiwa ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans une petite ruelle désertée par tout êtres. Il le plaqua contre le mur, plongeant son regard attendris dans le sien. Il aurait tellement voulut l'avoir à lui. Mais tout cela n'était que songes et rêve idyllique…

/Pourquoi je pense à ça. Si je le fais, les dernières images que j'aurais de lui ne seront que dégoût et déception… et cela, je ne le veux pas. Je veux te voir souriant, même dans tes derniers instants…/

Il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, surpris. Il aurait voulu continuer, si seulement il avait su que son autre, sa moitié, le souhaitait autant que lui. Ils désiraient tout les deux ce petit geste si simple mais qui aurait tout déclenché. Deux astres qui se délectaient d'un même désir mais qu'ils croyaient impossible.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud se glissait le long de la peau fine de son cou, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. C'est alors qu'il susurra doucement quelques mots. Si faiblement que le blond dût tendre l'oreille et se repasser cent fois cette douce parole avant d'en comprendre le sens…

**Je ne vois pas… qu'est-ce qu'il…**

_Arrête de te mentir, tu sais bien ce qu'il a dit, tu le sais très bien… arrête de te mentir, tu as compris._

-Naruto…

Il allait se répéter, son cœur se serrait au creux de son être. C'était si dur de devoir le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, son bonheur n'était pas possible…

-A compter d'aujourd'hui comme premier… dans dix jours je m'en vais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Suis-je sadique sur la fin ?

Ero-shield : Bah… ça se devinait non ?

Shield : Je sais pas…

Ero-shield : Au faite !

Shield : Quoi ?

Ero-shield : Pourquoi l'autre folle est pas déjà là ?

Shield : Elle nettoie sa batte…

Ero-shield : Et l'autre ?

Shield : Elle bave devant Gaara…

Ero-shield : Je vois… on est donc seul…

Sasuke : C'EST QUOI CA ?

Ero-shield : Ah bah nan…

Sasuke : Pourquoi je l'ai pas embrassé ?

Naruto : Ouais ! Pourquoi ?

Shield : Parce que sinon ça serait un Oneshot tiens…

Sasuke : Si je vise bien je fais un Heatshot, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Shield : Gloups !

Part se cacher derrière Ero-shield

Naruto : Je le veux !!!

Shield : Regarde pas le scénario alors…

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Shield : Rien…

Naruto : PARLES !!!!

Sasuke : C'est quoi l'embrouille avec le script ?

Ero-shield : Baisse ton arme s'il te plaît TT…

Shield : Rien ! Rien !

Kyuubi : Uhuhuhuhuhu, j'adore ce script !

Naruto : Tu l'as lu ?

Sasuke : Pire ! Il en rit !

Naruto : Argh !

Sasuke : Change de suite !

Shield : C'est lui qui m'a piqué la feuille du script ! Enfin, pas grave, j'ai les grandes lignes en têtes uhu ! Préparez-vous à souffrir mwhahahahahahahahaha !!!

Naruto : TT

Sasuke : Naaaaaaaaan !

Ero-shield : BAISSE TON ARME !!! S'il te plaît…

Kyuubi : Reviews… Kukukukuhuhuhuhuhu !


	2. Jour 2

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** euh… S… h… i… e… l… et je crois que ça finis par un d !

**Disclaimer : **. . .

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** Sérieusement, vous doutez encore ?

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Spoil ! Oui, oui ! Mais vers la fin de la fic XD !

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 2

Remise en cause

Naruto resta bouche bée devant l'annonce. Il ne voulait pas accepter ces mots. Sasuke se recula doucement avant d'aller s'adosser au mur opposé, tête baissé. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Voir son visage pourrait le faire douter. Comment allait-il tenir ces dix jours ? Mais il le devait. S'il ne tenait pas dix jours il ne tiendrait pas le reste de sa vie loin de lui. Mais pourquoi déjà ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il n'espérait plus trouver l'amour qu'il demandait au ciel, celui de ce petit blond en face de lui dont il n'osait croiser le regard ? Il esquissa un fin sourire dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il avait été plus près de lui que jamais, comme il l'avait rêvé, espéré, mais il n'avait rien fait.

De son côté, le blond, sentait son âme se briser en morceaux. Lui, partir. Serait-il, encore une fois, capable de le rattraper ? Pourquoi partait-il ? Oui, pourquoi ? Il lui aurait bien posé maintes questions mais, le connaissant, elles seraient inutiles. Il resta donc là, immobile, se remémorant la scène. La proximité de leur corps mais, en vérité, l'écart entre eux venait de s'élargir. Il voyait ce petit fil d'espoir se briser…

_Réveille-toi !_

**A quoi bon… s'il part… je…**

_Un, il te reste un rêve à accomplir, deux, il ne part pas tout de suite !_

Son regard avait reprit constance, une fine flamme brûlait au plus profond de lui, se ravivant. Il avait encore une chance. Malgré tout, il avait toujours tout joué sur la chance et là, il devait forcer le destin, voir de quoi il en retournait. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il ne savait pas. Il regarda la silhouette, dans l'ombre, devant lui. Il s'approcha de lui, baissant la tête. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à quelques centimètres de lui. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir obscur. Il venait de frapper contre le mur, un coup vif que le brun n'avait pas eut le temps de voir venir. Face à cette action il releva brusquement la tête pour tomber face à un regard de glace. Son visage ne laissait déjà plus paraître la moindre émotion. Il venait de reprendre ce masque qui lui servait à se protéger des autres, mais surtout, de lui…

-Je t'empêcherais de partir !

-Tentes toujours !

_C'était si romantique il y a cinq minutes, quel dommage ! Uhu !_

-Je tenterais ! Et si je ne peux pas…

-Tu envisages même cette possibilité ? Aurais-tu un cerveau ?

_Magnifique, j'y ai même pas pensé !_

-Malheureusement pour toi oui !

-C'est bête d'apprendre à s'en servir à cet âge !

/Je dois le repousser, il ne dois pas rester près de moi où je ne pourrais pas partir pour… pour le fuir justement…/

-Arrêtes de te faire plus idiot que tu n'es !

**Je suis mal partit mais je dois me rapprocher de lui, l'empêcher de me laisser, ici, seul…**

-T'inquiète pas, même en forçant, je serais jamais meilleurs que toi !

/Je dois le repousser ! Je le veux, mais je dois le fuir car lui ne me veux pas. Je l'aime mais pour son bien, il dois me haïr/

-Je t'assure, tu peux le faire !

/Je dois tout reprendre !/

**Je dois tout reprendre !**

Il se libéra de la « prison » dans lequel l'avait enfermé son blondinet et commença à s'avancer vers le rue principale qui commençait, doucement, à se vider, l'heure du repas approchant. Il lui fit un simple signe de la main comme salut et s'en alla. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, comme il l'avait prédit. Mais cette petite discussion lui avait laissé un léger pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi se montrait-il si froid avec lui ?

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner dans la grande ruelle. C'était la dernière image qu'il avait eue de lui ce jour-là. Il avait passé sa journée à le chercher mais en vain. Et cette nuit il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il devait bien être deux heures du matin mais cette scène lui revenait toujours en tête. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à cela ? Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le lui dire, ou même simplement vivre à ses côtés quitte à se mentir, mais là. Ses paroles l'avaient plantées tel un poignard. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans le lui dire, non. Mais comment le lui dire ? Se faire rejeter et le voir partir, au loin, sans qu'il ne se retourne pour un dernier au revoir ? Le voir le haïr jusqu'à la fin ? Ou lui faire vivre une petite dizaine de jour dans un bonheur total ? Il s'imaginait la deuxième solution comme fausse, impossible, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

**Je ne peux pas… je n'y arriverais jamais. Il va m'échapper… je ne pourrais plus jam…**

_Tais-toi !_

**Mais…**

_Ne redis plus jamais que tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Alors lèves-toi, va te prendre une douche et prépare quelque chose ! T'as encore neuf jour je te rappelle !_

…**Tu as raisons**

C'est donc, le cœur crispé par mille sentiments, qu'il se leva doucement sous la lueur de la lune. Elle semblait bénir ses pas en traçant devant lui le chemin. Mais qui y a-t-il de si extraordinaire à aller se rafraîchir ? Peut-être rien, mais si cela aide à réfléchir, n'est-ce pas le plus beau des chemins ? Ces quelques pensées ne se lassaient de se répété dans la tête du blond qui ne savait que penser de sa situation. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? N'allait-il pas réussir à l'oublier ? Mais d'abord, était-ce possible d'envisager de le laisser s'en aller ? Voilà le véritable but qu'il devait atteindre. Le garder près de lui. Le savoir à quelques pas de lui. Il le voulait, il le désirait, mais savait se contenter de peu à son sujet. Au final, que savait-il ? Lui il savait tout de lui, mais lui, ne savait presque rien. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne saurait se mentir à lui-même.

Il se glissa entre les quatre murs vitrés, laissant défiler l'eau le long de son corps. Ce froid se glisser sur sa peau. Il ne pourrait pas l'endurer longtemps. Cette absence de température le tuait. Elle lui faisait trop penser à lui, à ces pièces vides de vie, à son corps si froid en l'attente de quelqu'un pour le réchauffer. Il avait froid et avait toujours eut froid. Il revoyait son visage, son regard glacial mais dans lequel il avait su déceler la pointe de chaleur. Ce lit froid, ce corps froid qu'était le sien, ce cœur qui se mourrait seul au fond de sa pauvre carcasse passive.

Il sortit de la douche précipitamment et se saisit d'une serviette. Courant au travers de l'appartement, il alla s'asseoir, tremblant, sur son lit. Quelques gouttes coulaient encore le long de son dos, laissant un trait de fraîcheur sur le corps du petit blond. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, planté devant lui, dans le vide le plus complet, serrant les dents sur la serviette. Une fine brise apportait encore une dernière touche de détresse à son âme. Pourquoi devait-il choisir ? Pourquoi devait-il le voir partir ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue, lentement, se détaillant de chaque courbe, de chaque faille. Elle finit sa course sur le parquet dans un fracas invisible.

Son regard se vidait du peu de sentiment qu'il avait put conserver durant toutes ces années de mensonges, mais… devait-il vraiment abandonner sans combattre ? Devait-il se laisser faire malgré tout ? Qui en avait décidé ainsi ? Personne, mis à part lui. Il était donc possible… la possibilité de…

Il recouvrait, peu à peu, vie. Son sourire, disparut, s'affina. Son regard reprit de sa vitalité d'origine. Pourquoi devait-il s'en faire ? C'était bien lui qui menait le jeu, non ? Personne d'autre, ni Sasuke, ni Kyuubi, ni même un quelconque dieu. Lui et lui seul pouvait changer ce petit bout de chemin qui lui restait à parcours, seul ou à deux. Dans cet élan, il se leva, se saisit d'habits et sortit dehors sous l'astre de nuit, cette astre qui lui ressemblait tant…

**Pourquoi je me suis laissé abattre pour si peu ? Ce n'est rien, je n'ai qu'à reprendre en main ma vie et me bouger un peu !**

_Voilà, enfin tu réagis !_

**Allez on est partit !!!!!**

_Où ?_

**T'as cassé mon truc là ?**

_Comme d'habitude, incapable de réfléchir plus de dix secondes…_

**Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? Hein ?**

_Le chronomètre…_

**Battu…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un coin sombre d'une immense demeure, se laissant aller à ses pensées, un jeune garçon ne peux espérer pire fin que celle qui se ressasse inlassablement en lui. Pourquoi partait-il déjà ? Pour ne plus le voir ? Mais n'est-ce pas cela qui le détruira le plus ? Son choix n'est-il pas de se protéger de lui ? Que pensait-il vraiment ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Il ne le savait plus. Son regard tourné vers les étoiles, lasse du temps qui passe. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix ? Il ne le savait déjà plus, mais qu'importe, il devait s'y tenir. Cela serait sans doute mieux pour lui.

Il se leva, ses jambes tremblait légèrement sous son poids. Non. Il avait simplement peur. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Peur de le perdre alors qu'il ne l'a pas. Peur de ne plus le voir. Peur de voir cet espoir disparaître par sa seule faute. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour décider de lui-même de partir ? Il ne savait plus…

/Je suis trop stupide/

Il commença à s'avancer vers un endroit où le ciel serait visible, non, il serait entouré de cet univers qu'il souhaitait quitter. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait le quitter lui. Se quitter lui-même. Sa moitié.

La tête brune sortir donc de chez lui d'un pas lourd, les mains dans les poches. Son visage, peint de glace, fixait froidement l'horizon nocturne devant lui. Derrière naissaient les premières lueurs du jour. Où allait-il ? Il ne devait pas partir maintenant. Il devait rester. Mais il ne savait pas où aller sans le croiser. Sans avoir à supporter son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. C'est l'une des raisons qui le poussa à se faufiler au milieu de la foule naissante. Le marché devait durer toute une semaine, il aurait donc sept plus simple que les autres. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait, sachant au fond de lui que rien n'était si simple. Il se retourna finalement, fixant le soleil rosé au loin. Son regard se perdit dans ses couleurs fortes et si chaudes. Il souhait la chaleur, il aurait voulu l'avoir, mais il n'était pas possible pour lui d'obtenir le peu de bonheur qu'il quémandait…

/Pourquoi je me sens si seul…/

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette sphère, désormais orangé, qui resplendissait dans ce ciel qui s'appropriait ses couleurs. Cette chaleur qui ne l'atteignait pas. Pourquoi le comparait-on toujours à cet astre qui, de beaucoup, le surpassait ? Lui qui, d'un immense sourire, ne faisait que raviver la flamme qui brûlait en chacun, mais qui était impossible de donner la moindre étincelle pour deux êtres. Il aurait tellement voulut faire fondre cette armure de glace. Voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade qu'il c'était créé pour se protéger des autres. Il voulait simplement qu'il l'aime…

**J'aurais voulu…**

_Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?_

**Je… je… Mais…**

Pourquoi ? Il le voulait. Il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Il voulait l'empêcher de partir, mais, inconsciemment, il avait déjà abandonné, préférant s'adonner au doux plaisir du rêve. N'y avait-il rien de mieux que le rêve ? Si, bien sur, la réalité. Une réalité que l'on a construite tel que l'on le souhaite. Une réalité naissant de nos rêves forts et inavoués.

Il avait enfin détaché son regard de l'immense astre qui rayonnait pour tout un chacun. Au loin, une silhouette se dégageait du reste. Serait-ce lui ? Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Tellement de chose à lui demander. Il s'approchait, accélérant doucement la cadence. Sa vue était encore trouble mais cette forme devenait de plus en plus définissable. Il ne ressentait rien. Même les yeux fermé il aurait su le reconnaître car… son odeur, sa chaleur, l'empreinte de son âme était imprégnée en lui. Mais là, ce n'était qu'un froid glaciale qui balayait ses espoirs d'un simple geste. Il s'arrêta derrière cette personne, tendant doucement son bras pour déposer sa main sur son épaule. Il devait lui parler. Plusieurs mots, tellement de chose, mais si peu de temps. Si seulement il avait su avant. Prit dans ses pensées il ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'une main c'était posé sur son épaule…

-Naruto… tu voulais sans doute me parler…

-Hein ? Euh…. Oui…

_Pourquoi t'hésites idiot ?_

**T'es malin, ce n'est pas toi qui parle à…**

… _la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et qui va sans doute s'en aller d'ici peu si je ne suis pas capable de me bouger pour la retenir alors que mon cher démon-renard de colocataire me le demande, me le conseil et me l'ordonne depuis déjà un bon moment ! Merci je connais la rengaine !_

**Euh… la fin c'est de toi !**

_Bah quoi ? Pas grave, c'est mieux…_

/C'est bizarre il est déstabilisé… je vois pas pourquoi…/

-Tu… ça va ?

/Voilà que je bégaye… et que je m'inquiète pour lui en plus !/

-Euh… oui oui ça v… TU T'INQUIETE POUR MOI ?

/Ca allait pas louper ça…/

**Wouhou !!!**

_Kukukukukuku !_

-Nan dobe, c'est juste que je voulais pas perdre mon souffre-douleur préféré alors qu'il me restait que quelques jours ici…

/Wouah la longue phrase !/

**Wouah la longue phrase !**

_Poussé d'hormone, il sait plus ce qu'il fait kuku !_

**Quoi ?**

_Couché !_

-Elle…

-Usuratonkachi !

-Eh ! Tu m'as coupé !

/Ouf, j'ai repris le contrôle de la situation grâce à ça…/

-Belle déduction !

-Bah je vais en faire une autre ! Tu restes ici !

-Bah oui, j'y suis…

-Nan mais pour toujours !

-…

-Je t'enferme chez moi attaché à une chaise s'il faut mais tu ne bougeras pas !

/Fait-le ! S'il te plaît ! Devant la porte de la douche de préférence !/

**Je peux ? Je peux ? Je peux ?**

_Rêve pas trop…_

/Oui !!!!!/

-Non !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais ?

/PAS MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/

-Moi…

-Je te propose un jeu ! Si tu arrives à dire plus de 20 lettres je te laisse tranquille et en prime je dépasse pas les 10 bols de ramens ce midi !

-Usuratonkachi de Bakage !

**Ca fait combien ?**

_COMPTE !_

**Euh… AH !**

/Ehéh !/

-Mais…

-21 lettres exactement

_C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire pigeonner !_

-S'il te plaît Sasuke !!

_Et moi j'aime les pigeons !_

-Depuis quand tu me supplies ?

_C'est encore meilleur revenu avec des oignons !_

-Depuis que je veux pas voir mon plus grand rival partir ! Sinon qui va démontrer ma supériorité en perdant lamentablement ?

_Quoiqu'avec quelques herbes c'est pas mal non plus_

-Lee, Neji, Gaara et j'en passe !

_Mais le mieux c'est cuit au miel sur du vrai feu de bois !_

-Mais je veux pas te voir partir parce que je t'…

Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, le regard tourné vers les passants à côtés de lui…

_Je reviens juste à temps uhu !_

-Parce que quoi ?

**« Parce que » ? Il n'a donc pas entendus la suite ! Year !**

_Pas drôle…_

-Rien, laisse tombé… si tu le prends comme ça je m'en vais à Ichikaru !

**Avant de faire d'autre gaffe !**

_Vraiment pas drôle…_

Sur ces quelques mots il s'en alla. Le pas lourd dans la rue devenu déserte. Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur dans le ciel tandis que deux ailes se brisaient. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, ce regard. Ce regard qui, plus que lui, se haïssait. Il aurait voulu le voir l'aider, le tirer de force, mais ne se laissait pas faire. Il l'observait donc, disparaissant au loin. Rien d'extraordinaire, il l'avait déjà vu des milliers de fois mais… se pourrait-il que ce soit la dernière ? Il allait bien pouvoir le revoir, il lui restait huit jours… huit jours qui seraient insupportable.

Il se retourna, le cœur serré, marchant vers un endroit inconnu de lui-même. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire avant ? Avant la fin ou le début…

/La fin de mon histoire… le début de ma mort/

La chaleur qui émanait de l'astre du jour ne faisait que l'effleurer. Le réchauffer était devenu impossible, il s'enfonçait trop loin dans l'erreur, son erreur. Il le voulait, le désirait, l'aimait, mais rien… il ne lui était pas destiné sans doute ou bien…

/Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de le vouloir ?/

Ses pensées erraient au loin. Son regard se perdait dans un vide qui lui semblait familier, le sien. Oui, le grand, l'inénarrable Uchiwa se sentait plus vide que le néant. Il ne pouvait penser à lui sans sentir ce manque. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus et son âme était au bord du gouffre. Il souffrait le martyr d'être à ses côtés, mais loin de lui… que serait-il ? Un être comme tous les autres incapables de discerner ce qui lui est cher. Pourquoi lui fallait-il faire un choix ? Il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout perdu, le seul lien qui le maintenait ici bas le détruisait. Il se sentait si vulnérable. Sa façade, sa seule défense, ne valait plus rien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'arriver en haut d'une petite colline surplombé d'un arbre. Ses feuilles virevoltaient au gré du vent, lui caressant doucement le visage. La fine brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère autour de lui. Elle semblait balayer ses doutes, ses remords, ses regrets. Il s'approcha légèrement plus près du centenaire, prit une impulsion d'une jambe et alla s'installer au creux de son tronc, assis sur une branche. Son regard, doux, se plongea dans une mer d'un bleu pur. Cette immensité au dessus de lui, elle lui rappelait tellement ses yeux. Bientôt, il ne pourrait pus le contempler. Ce petit rayon de soleil au milieu de cet enfer qui lui avait tout prit.

Il tendit son bras devant lui, en direction de cet astre si lumineux, si différent de lui. Il lui brûlait les yeux, mais était si attirant. Il referma sa main, resserrant sa poigne sur sa paume jusqu'à se blesser. Une chaleur inconcevable qui naissait de la vie, de sa propre vie, de son sang. Il suivit du regard l'une de ces gouttes écarlate, la regardant se glisser le long de son bras puis, comme d'un caprice, se détacher de lui et percuter, dans un fracas invisible, la branche.

/Je vais suivre ce parcours, me glisser loin de mon être, me faufiler le plus loin que je le puisse puis mourir, enfin. Cette chaîne autour de mon cou ne fait que se resserrer. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus respirer, je dois m'en aller. Il me tu à chaque secondes. Son sourire, sa voix, sa joie. Je le hais comme je l'aime. Je voudrais qu'il puisse être mien, ma chaleur. Pouvoir l'aimer, le sentir près de moi. Mais rien de tout cela n'est possible et c'est pour ça que je me détruis, seul, à jamais…/

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de capturer ces brefs instants de chaleur. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il allait s'assoupir. C'est donc dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'il sombra. Il aurait voulut rêver, espérer, mais rien ne lui était offert, tout lui était volé. Son visage endormis, une ombre l'épiait le regard attristé devant cet air angélique que lui donnait Morphée. Pourquoi devait-il partir, lui non plus ne le savait pas…

_Ne fait pas cette tête_

**Et tu voudrais que je fasse quelle tête ?**

_Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort, ou même sur le sien, que tu vas faire avancer les choses !_

**Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ?**

_Je ne peux pas te le dire…_

**Tu…**

_Cherches, trouves et agis avant qu'il ne t'échappe…_

Il était resté là à l'observer. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il c'était déjà endormi. Depuis, il n'avait pus détacher son regard de ce corps alourdit par le sommeil. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable, mais il était incapable de le lui dire. Arriverait-il vraiment à le retenir ? Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il était, lui-même, incapable de lui avouer trois mots si simple. Cette impression, ce sentiment que tout dépendait de lui, qu'il lui suffirait de quelques mots, de quelques gestes, non ! D'un geste ! Il lui suffirait d'un geste pour le retenir, mais rien n'est possible en lui. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le ramener à lui, à le garder près de lui.

Son regard se tourne vers la lune qui luit de toute sa splendeur. Au creux de cette silhouette d'une rondeur extrême, d'une lumière si faible et si belle, son image se grave sur son cœur. Pourquoi cette sensation le hante lorsqu'il voit cet astre nocturne ? Pourquoi a-t-il ce cœur si serré quand il le regarde et qu'il se dit…

**Je ne peux pas t'aimer**

Une fine larme se glisse le long de son visage. Dessinant de son reflet faible les courbes de son corps sous la faible lumière de ce corps flottant au milieu des étoiles. Il voudrait tellement voler, nager au milieu de cet éternel. Voler au-dessus de ce monde qui le repousse sans cesse. Il voudrait voler et l'envoler, le voler, lui capturer ce morceau d'amour qui le fait rêver. Sentir son corps contre le sien. Sentir cette union qui nous fait nous sentir deux, nous sentir unis, ne plus jamais être seul.

Il referme ses bras autour de sa taille, tremblant légèrement. Son regard, attristé, apeuré, tourné vers cette lumière dans le ciel obscure. Il serre les dents devant cet espoir mourant. Il s'approche doucement de lui, s'apprêtant à caresser, de sa faible main, son visage si paisible. Impossible. Il s'arrête avant, à quelques millimètres, immobile, pétrifié. Il voudrait qu'il l'aime mais, désormais, même lui doute de ce rêve. Il a peur. Il se lève donc brusquement sur cette branche, la tête baissé devant sa propre honte, les bras tendus vers le sol, crispé. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur de frustration, sa nouvelle larme naissante se mêlant à la lueur écarlate de ce morceau de vie qui se sépare de lui. Cette fine goutte coule le long de son visage…

**Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dois tout cela ? Je ne voulais pas… comment est-ce que je peux dire ça ? Bien sur que je veux l'aimer, mais, comment le pourrais-je ? Lui ne m'aime pas. Et je ne serais jamais capable de capturer cette bride d'amour qui se cache derrière cette façade de glace. Pourtant seul moi a sut le percer au grand jour, briser cette façade, mais… je ne suis rien. Je ne suis que son ami, je ne suis qu'une personne complètement abattu. Je ne peux pas me faire aimer par lui. Cela ne sert à rien d'espérer, je ne devrais pas m'imaginer pouvoir, un jour, me réveiller à ses côtés. Pourquoi faut-il que tout ce que je désire me soit volé. Oui, dis-le-moi ! Répond-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout soit si compliqué ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tout soit comme ça ! Répond-moi !! Pourquoi je t'aime ?!**

Son regard, haineux, plongeait sur ce corps endormis. Il aurait voulu une réponse à sa question, mais, ni lui, ni même l'être assoupis à ses pieds. Mais, à quoi bon lui poser une question qu'il n'entend pas…

La fine goutte se laissait aller aux encombre du visage imprégné d'une haine mêlé à la détresse qui se cachait au fond de lui…

**Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… pourquoi il a fallu que je t'aime ! Je préférerais te haïr ! Je te hais de ce sentiment que tu m'as donné sans m'en montrer la moindre trace. Je ne peux pas t'aimer car tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu souhaites me voir me détruire en silence, me voir me morfondre derrière ce sourire, derrière cette chaleur. Je te hais mais je ne peux pas me le cacher, je t'aime… alors... s'il te plaît… répond moi…**

Il était juste au dessus de ce brun qu'il désirait tant, leurs corps se frôlaient. Il sentait cette chaleur qu'il voulait sienne. Leur visage n'était séparé que par un mince espace tandis que son regard se plongeait sur ses yeux fermé. La peine, la détresse, la peur, il n'arrivait à cacher ces sentiments qui le submergeaient. La fine gouttelette arrivée au terme de son long voyage, sur le point de céder devant ce surplus qui la tiraillait.

**Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?**

Un doigt, fin et pâle, vint se glisser le long de son visage, récupérant la fine goutte sur le point de tomber…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Leurs regards se croisent, une légère rougeur imperceptible naît chez les deux amants dont les corps se frôlent. Ils s'aiment mais n'osent se le dire, y arriveront-ils avant la fin ? Il est minuit, il ne reste plus que huit jour…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : Y en a qui dise que la fin est sadique…

Mari : Ils ont raison !

Shield : Merci…

Mari : De rien…

Kyuubi : J'aime les pigeons !

Ero-shield : On a compris !

Daisuke : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
Shield : T'es trop mignon donc je t'invite !

Dark : Tu…

Shield : Toi je te colle avec Daisuke !

Daisuke : Mais j'ai…

Shield : On ne discute pas !

Hitsugaya : Bon, moi au moins je sais ce que je fais là…

Shield : MON HITSUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Ichigo : Hitsu… chan ?

Hitsugaya : Mais nan ! T'as mal entendu !

Shield : Bah… Nan, c'est bien Hitsuch…

Hitsugaya : …Choum ! Alala, saleté de rhume !

Ichigo : …

Kusari : Regardez-moi tout ce beau monde !!

Ero-shield : Mais y a une fête ici ou quoi ?

Shield : Je ne l'avais pas invité Ichigo !

Daisuke : Moi je ne voulais pas

Shield : Bah tant pis ! T'es trop mignon pour rester seul un soir uhu !

Ero-shield : Vous deux au fond, vous arrêtez de vous bécoter !

Naruto : MAIS !!!

Sasuke : Je sens l'embrouille pour plusieurs chapitre donc je prends de quoi tenir !

Naruto : Pareil !

Ero-shield : Je vous loue le placard pour une demi-heure !

Naruto : Largement assez pour prendre de l'avance !

Kyuubi : Mal de tête en perspective…

Hiwatari : Mais je suis où là ?

Shield : Un deuxième pour Daisuke !!!!

Daisuke : QUOI ?!

Shield : Je sais, deux pour toi, je te gâte trop…

Daisuke : …

Ero-shield : Il manque personne ?

Shuichi : Je sais pas…

Shield : Uhu ! Va rejoindre Yuki ! Il est dans le coin !  
Shuichi : YUKI !!!

Yuki : Et me…

Shield : LA !

Shuichi : Yuki yuki yuki !!!!

Shield : Alalala l'organisation qui faut pas !

Ero-shield : Ouais…

Yuuri : Argh ! Je suis où !!!

Wolf : AVEC MOIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Mari, Pauline, Cecile, Akemi, Caro : WOLFY !!!!

Wolf : PAS TOUCHE A MON FIANCE !!!

Shield : Pourquoi je l'ai invité…

Ero-shield : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué c'est un sacré bordel, si vous reconnaissez pas la moitié des personnes, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal… surtout qu'on a pas parlé de Shikamaru et Temari qui se tripotaient dans un coin…

Kyuubi : Bref…

Ero-shield : QUOI ?

Kusari : Rien…

Ero-shield : Pourquoi vous m'entourez ?

Kyuubi et Kusari : Rien rien…

Shield : REVIEW !!!!!

Ero-shield : Vous remarquerez qu'il a déjà été posté ce chapitre uhu…

Shield : Je voulais pas le mettre tout de suite en faite… donc bah, y auras ceux qui l'auront déjà lu et… les autres uhu !

Mari : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shield : Quoi ?

Mari : Bah je viens de lire la suite…

Shield : Et ?

Mari : Sadique !

Shield : Merci…

Mari : De rien…

Shield : Review ?

Mari : Review !


	3. Jour 3

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** euh… S… h… i… e… l… et je crois que ça finis par un d !

**Disclaimer : **. . .

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** Sérieusement, vous doutez encore ?

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Spoil ! Oui, oui ! Mais vers la fin de la fic XD !

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 3

Aime ou peine ?

Il se releva brusquement et trébucha. Ses légères rougeurs lui brûlaient de plus en plus les joues tandis qu'il commençait sa chute vers le sol qui lui semblait, désormais, bien bas. Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouva mais, une fois réveillé, il reprit constance et se réceptionna sans difficulté, cachant son visage en baissant la tête…

-Je ne pleure pas !

-C'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donné… rétorqua le brun

A son tour il sauta de la branche et atterrit à côté de son ami. Tout à l'heure, instant bien propice mais… rien, il devait s'être assoupi. Pourquoi sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était impossible qu'il ai tenté quoique se soit. Puis le Naruto qu'il connaissait agissait directement, il n'aurait rien tenté durant son sommeil, mais, quelle Naruto connaissait-il ?

-Bon, on va pas rester sur cet incident pendant trois ans… tu faisais quoi à dormir dehors ?

-Et toi à dormir sur moi ?

_Bien joué, t'as lancé pile le mauvais sujet !_

-Bref… jolie lune…

-Tu évites le sujet

-Il ne sert à rien !

_BIIIP ! Mauvaise réponse ! Approfondi la question mon petit Sasuke !_

-Ô que si !

_En plus il m'obéit ! Maintenant tu lui sautes dessus et tu lui fais plein de truc pas net !_

**Mais arrêtes !!!**

-Euh… pourquoi tu rougis ?

En effet, les petites… extrapolations inutile du démon renard avaient sans doute donnés quelques idées au petit blond qui était devenu plus rouge qu'un champ de coquelicot pour une pub SFR.

_Mince, il ne fait pas tout ce que je dis…_

**ENCORE HEUREUX !!!!**

_Ca ne t'aurait pas fait plaisir ?_

…

_Kukukukukukuku !!!!_

-C'est… c'est rien !

-Bah… si tu le dis…

Le brun s'assit sur l'herbe, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Son regard se perdit devant lui, dans la vague. Tout. Tout son corps restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il souffrait de sa façade glaciale, mais rien ne pouvait mieux masquer ce sentiment de désir qui l'envahissait lorsque qu'il osait poser ses yeux sur ses courbes, sur son corps. Tout ceci ne serrait jamais sien, il s'en était persuadé mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Comment allait-il partir ? Il souffrait à ses côtés mais… n'était-ce pas dur de quitter celui qu'on aime ? Même si cela est fait pour l'oublier ? Comment allait-il l'oublier de toute manière. Ne valait-il mieux pas mettre fin à ses jours ? Ne serais-ce pas plus rapide ? Peut-être mais… il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir, sur son visage, cette expression de détresse. Que le dernier sentiment qu'il voit imprimé sur son visage soit da la compassion ou de la tristesse serait une épreuve atroce…

-Naruto…

Il ne pourrait, dans ce cas, pas se décider. En aucun cas il ne devait voir cela. Peut-être une chose pouvait-elle le faire rester. Lui prouver qu'il ne souffrirait plus de ce faux amour, mais pour cela…

-Promet-moi une chose…

L'amour. Qu'il l'aime, mais cela était d'or et déjà impossible, il le savait. Rien ne servait d'espérer. Il avait bien espérer, en se réveillant ce matin-là, que sa famille soit belle et bien là, que cela n'ai été qu'un cauchemar. Mais rien. Rien ne servait d'espérer…

-Oui ? Qui y a-t-il Sasuke ?

Ce dernier c'était assis à ses côtés, semblant, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées…

-Le jour de mon départ…

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'imaginer partir en le voyant ainsi. Il avait réussit une fois, mais… rien ne serait pareil. Cette fois avait eut lieu un combat, il désirait obtenir un don supérieur à celui qu'il possédait pour pouvoir atteindre un but qu'il c'était fixé. But qui avait bien vite été effacé par un autre, dissimulé derrière un rideau de rivalité. Il l'aimait, le désirait de tout son être…

-Ne montre aucun regret, aucune compassion ni aucune tristesse…

Cela serait mieux ainsi…

-D'accord…

Le brun se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il avait accepté ? Pourquoi ? Cela semblait presque trop simple. Il retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles…

-Mais jour après jour, jusqu'à cet instant, je ne cesserais d'essayer de te retenir

Il fut surpris par sa réponse mais un fin sourire naquit sur son visage. Un sourire camouflé par un rideau de nuit, ce même rideau qui les séparaient et dissimulait leurs émotions les plus fortes. Son regard se perdait dans ce flot de lumière accroché au ciel. Un spectacle magnifique qui semblait être orchestré par cette fausse jumelle du soleil. Ceux qui l'apparentaient à cette déesse de la nuit n'avait sans doute jamais admiré, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la beauté qu'elle dégage.

/Malgré mes chaîne qui me suspendent au plafond de ma vie, dans l'incapacité totale de toucher le sol, je peux admirer une beauté tel sans avoir à me sentir mourir, seul, dans le froid. J'aimerais être vraiment aimé, mais cela semble impossible car mon seul amour n'est qu'illusion. Je suis descendu du ciel et je m'en vais pour le rejoindre à nouveau, mais, les anges voudront-ils de moi ? S'il vous-plaît, accueillez-moi, que je puisse être le premier à lui tendre la main le jour où il me rejoindra, car oui, je le sais, cet ange tombé du ciel par inadvertance montera un jour parmi les siens. Je l'aime pour ses ailes que j'ai perdues. Je l'aime pour son sourire qui guérit chaque plaie. Je l'aime car je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, mais ce monde ne veut pas de tout cela. Mon petit ange, là-haut, je n'entends que ton nom résonnant comme un requiem splendide/

**Je le sens près de moi. J'entends son souffle comme j'entends la musique des anges au creux de mon cœur. Chaque jour, lorsque je me lève, je ne vois que lui malgré son absence. Son regard, sa voix, tout ce lui qui est caché derrière un mur. Mon sourire me protège du froid qui se dégage de son cœur. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire fondre cette façade. Je ne veux pas te voir partir…**

Deux corps si proche mais si loin l'un de l'autre, tentez de vous rapprochez, simples enfants. Que vos mains ne fassent qu'une, que s'unissent vos cœurs, écoutez plus loin que le chant des oiseaux.

_Deux enfants cachés dans l'ombre,_

_N'ayez craintes, je suis là,_

_Vos cœurs me semblent bien sombres,_

_Pourquoi n'osez-vous pas ?_

_C'est si simple, trois petits mots,_

_Si simple, pour un moins seul,_

_Cessez larmes, ils n'en veulent,_

_Simplement beaux…_

_Une symphonie résonne,_

_Tendez l'oreille,_

_C'est la votre qui sonne,_

_Attendant l'éveil… _

**De quoi parles-tu ?**

_C'est une histoire que j'ai lu, elle est tragique, ne la suit pas, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller…_

**Je la connais ?**

_Plus tard, je t'en donnerais le nom…_

Il tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur lui, sur son corps qui lui semblait si parfait. Encore et toujours s'imaginer passer sa main dans ses cheveux, le caresser doucement, tendrement. Sa peau si pâle mais qui lui semble si chaude. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, se retenant de fuir. Pourquoi avait-il si peur qu'il découvre ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Le ciel lui semblait sublime ce soir. Sans doute car il pouvait en profiter à ses côtés, mais jamais, lui, ne le saurait. Plus le temps passait et plus il le sentait trembler, légèrement. Avait-il froid ? Il n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il ferait le mettrait aussi mal à l'aise que son compagnon. Ce contact, si infime soit-il, lui procurait la chaleur la plus intense qu'il n'ai jamais ressentit. Le sentir si près de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas la lui rendre ?

De son côté, le brun, tremblait de plus en plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, ne réussissant à se résoudre à le laisser, mais incapable de rester, il ne l'avait pas sentit se rapprocher. Il ne sentait pas non plus le froid qui l'envahissait. Il se redressa subitement sous la surprise en sentant une chaleur se glisser dans son dos et le tirer contre elle. Il tourna légèrement la tête, le rose lui montant doucement aux joues. Il l'avait attiré contre lui ? Pourquoi ? Il commençait à se sentir trembler et comprenait la raison. Il ne voulait pas le laisser attraper froid. Mais, pourquoi le tirer contre lui ?

/Trop de questions inutiles pour se trouver des raisons toutes aussi inutiles de rester. Rien ne sert d'espérer…/

Mais, aucun des deux ne sentit venir ce sommeil qui les prit, soudain, de court, sombrant, l'un contre l'autre. Le blond était allongé, dos contre le sol, l'une de ses mains posé contre son abdomen, l'autre, se glissant sur le dos de son amant. Ce dernier, la tête posé sur le torse de son ami, ses deux mains sous le cou du petit blond, illuminé par un unique rayon d'une lumière faible et légèrement bleuté…

_Bénédiction de la lune… j'attends de voir le réveil, je sens que je vais bien me marrer !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil c'était levé depuis un long moment, ses quelques lueurs flirtant avec les feuilles de l'arbre, caressant leurs visages endormis. Une feuille, se détachant de sa branche mère, alla caresser de sa légèreté la joue légèrement rosé du brun. Il laisse échapper un soupir avant d'ouvrir douloureusement les yeux. Cette chaleur, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps, mais il n'en avait aucun droit. Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Ses yeux se referment devant la lumière trop intense qui l'éblouit, profitant encore quelques secondes de ce contact si agréable, de cette faute si douce. Il se lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Levant la tête vers le feuilletage de l'arbre.

/Il me semble entendre le soleil crier ton nom. Pourquoi es-tu tout et moi rien ? J'aimerais pouvoir te compléter, que tu puisses m'aimer. Mais je ne peux rien t'apporter. Je ne peux que te détruire tout comme ces mensonges quotidiens me détruisent jours après jours…/

Il posa une dernière fois son regard, légèrement ouvert, sur ce corps assoupis si tentant. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait. Ses pas se faisaient lents et difficiles. Il aurait voulut rester, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas l'aimer. Le temps continuait de s'écouler mais son espoir s'estompait. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Au premier coup d'œil il devait être environs midi, largement assez tard pour réveiller le petit blond. Sans se tromper, son estomac le réveilla directement. Il se leva en sursaut, regarda brièvement autour de lui. Plus personne.

**J'aurais juré que…**

_Ton estomac s'impatiente !_

**Ah… RAMEN !!!!**

_Pas mangé depuis plus de douze heures, je paris qu'il va battre son record !_

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de ce restaurant qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur. Qu'il les guide pour, qu'un jour, leurs chemins puissent se rencontrer.

Il continuait son chemin, sans de cesse, au milieu de tout ce monde qui avait envahis les rues. Comment le retrouver ? Car oui, il arrivait à dépasser son estomac pour se poser ce genre de question. La rue lui semblait interminable. Enfin, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le restaurant tant espéré…

-MANGER !!!!!!

Il se jeta sur un tabouret libre et leva les bras en hurlant sa commande qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Le patron avait déjà tout préparé, habitué à le voir débarquer à cette heure. C'est donc en aval… ingurgitant un nombre incalculable de ramen qu'il reprit sa réflexion…

**On réfléchit mieux le ventre plein !**

_Avec toi j'ai un doute…_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Laisse tomber…_

**Je ne laisse jamais tomb…**

_Quoi ?!_

Il posa l'argent qu'il devait et courut en direction de la personne qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Sans doute pouvait-elle l'aider, mais, le voudrait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait espérer. Il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Il n'oserait jamais seul.

Une fois à ses côtés, il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'emmène avec lui dans une ruelle à part. Dans l'obscurité il lui attrape les deux épaules et serre, crispé. Son regard, plongé dans le sien, et imprégné d'une rage si triste. Il retint ses larmes mais dans sa voix on peut décrypter son manque, sa destruction…

-Aides-moi Sakura…

La jeune kunoichi fut surpris. Il lui demandait de l'aide ? Comment cela est-ce possible ? Lui, si fier malgré tout, serait-il si désespéré ? Que c'était-il dit il y a deux jours avec Sasuke ? Tant de questions sans réponse alors même qu'il lui demandait un peu d'aide, mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles Naruto ?

-Sasuke…

Sa voix s'étranglait doucement. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Il n'avait jamais montré un tel sentiment depuis ce jour. Non, serait-ce…

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Dans huit jours en comptant aujourd'hui…

-Oui mais… pourquoi ? De l'aide ? Tu as été le chercher seul la dernière fois ? Pourquoi pas encore une fois ?

_Il n'en sera pas capable…_

Il baissa la tête, de fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Sa poigne se décesserait doucement. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer, à le dire. Pourquoi devait-il le lui dire ? N'aurait-il pas mieux été de rester dans le secret. Dans ce silence si protécteur…

-Je… Sakura… s'il part encore une fois…

-Quoi ? Parle !

-Je ne pourrais pas… Je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore partir…

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux le retenir non ? Et puis, au pire des cas, s'il part, tu iras le chercher ? Je t'aiderais ! On ira le chercher ensemble, tu verras ! Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était impossible ! Tu verras ! Si…

-Je l'aime…

Elle eut un mouvement de recule sous la surprise. L'une de ses mains cachant sa bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Alors c'était ça ! Elle avait tout imaginé, tout orchestré. Mais cette histoire avait été mis de côté, beaucoup trop invraisemblable à son goût…

_Crois-tu que tu as bien fait ?_

**Il vaut mieux…**

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, tendrement. D'un simple geste de ses deux doigts elle releva le visage attristé de son petit blond. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui faire un grand sourire…

-T'inquiète pas ! On ne va pas le laisser partir ton bout de glace chéri !

Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage détruit par ces sentiments qui l'avaient submergé. Elle avait accepté. Il ne serait plus seul à combattre. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, laissant couler les dernières marques de tristesse qui ne cessait de rester gravé sur son cœur. Resserrant sans cesse son étreinte…

-Merci… merci Sakura…

-Calmes-toi, il ne s'en ira pas…

Il relâcha cette étreinte qui n'avait que trop duré à son propre goût. Il se dirigeait donc vers la rue principale accompagné de sa coéquipière comme nouveau soutient. Pourrait-elle vraiment l'aider ? Lui redonner assez confiance en lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait trouvé qu'elle pour l'aider. Sa plus proche amie. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant fixer les nuages…

-Naruto ?

Il se détacha de sa contemplation pour tomber sur son visage interrogateur. Oui, la seule question était : pourrait-elle l'aider ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ses sentiments ?

Il ne c'était jamais posé la question. Rien ne lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, que tout son rêve était impossible, mais il y avait, néanmoins, très peu de chance. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme ces nuages qui flottent dans le ciel, librement, s'accrochant à qui le veux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il l'aimer ? L'aimait-il ?

-Non… je ne sais pas…

-Et bien ne te préoccupe de rien, je m'occupe de lui ! Je te préviens dès que je sais quelque chose !

-Oui mais…

-Bon… fait ce que tu veux de ton côté, du mien, je vais essayer de te trouver deux ou trois informations…

-MERCI SAKURA-CHAN !!!!

Sur ces mots il lui sauta dans les bras, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais la remercier comme elle le mériterait mais qu'importe. Il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif devant ce qui se préparait.

Au loin, une fine silhouette se dessinait. Sombre, noir, glacial, le regard perdu devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il tomba devant une scène qui ne fit qu'accélérer sa mort.

/Pourquoi la tient-il dans ses bras ?/

Il se retourna, cachant sa surprise. Il serrait les dents, fermant les yeux, préférant s'enfermer dans son monde, seul. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui échappe ? Son cœur se serrait, il ne cessait de retenir les larmes. Une main sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ses cris en soupir étouffés. Pourquoi ? Il ne souhaitait rien, juste le voir, seul, à lui, même un instant. Même si cela n'était qu'avant son départ, qu'avant sa fuite de la réalité, rien qu'une fois. Mais rien.

Il fit un premier pas, lourd, puis un deuxième, de plus en plus rapide, se mettant à courir. Il devait fuir, fuir cet endroit. Fuir ce dégoût de lui-même. Fuir pour se dissimuler de sa tristesse. Derrière lui aussi quelqu'un courrait. Il l'avait vu, la crainte l'ayant envahi. Pourquoi courrait-il ? Partait-il déjà ? Avait-il mal interprété son geste ? Dans ce cas… l'aimait-il ? Il courait, se poussant au-delà de ses propres limites. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme il faut. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la rue soit remplis ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Pourquoi avait-il trébuché ? Pourquoi… pourquoi quoi ?

-NARUTO !!!!!!

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il venait de trébucher sur quelque chose et avait percuté de plein fouet une caillasse sur le sol. Son sang coulait doucement de sa blessure. Il n'était pas mort, mais souffrait. Il venait juste de reprendre connaissance, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose venait de le soigner. Un jeune homme brun le tenait dans ses bras, retenant de peu ses larmes, il criait un nom…

-Qui êtes-vous ?


	4. Jour 4

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** euh… S… h… i… e… l… et je crois que ça finis par un d !

**Disclaimer : **. . .

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** Sérieusement, vous doutez encore ?

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Spoil ! Oui, oui ! Mais vers la fin de la fic XD !

**Note3 :** Excusez-moi pour mon retard mais je n'avais plus internet...

**Note4 : **Pas de DPC (Dialogue Post-Chapitre), je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi...

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 4

Oublis aux multiples facettes

Il avait sombré. Depuis cette infime question il n'avait pas ressurgit, enfermé dans un monde à part, dans un abysse si noir, si profond. Il l'avait oublié. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, mais lui ne savait trouver le sommeil. Comment aurait-il pus ? La seule personne qu'il avait su aimer l'avait oublié. Quelques instants avant il l'avait vu dans les bras d'une autre. Cette même personne n'avait voulut donner d'explication. Que lui fallait-il d'autre ? Qu'il lui plante directement un couteau en plein cœur ? Il l'aimait mais lui non. Il lui était impossible de rester plus longtemps ici, mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait promis, il n'avait pas à trahir sa promesse… bien que l'envie d'en finir se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il se leva de son lit et regarda dehors la lune qui luisait de toute sa splendeur, perdant de sa rondeur. Elle mourrait elle aussi. Lui ressemblait-il tant que ça ?

D'un pas léger il s'avança dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur le corps qui sommeillait sur son lit, à ses côtés. Il avait voulut se mentir une dernière fois, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il avait accepté de le garder chez lui, mais à quoi bon ? N'était-il pas face à son pire ennemi ? A celui qui, d'un simple geste, pouvait le détruire ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Il le savait, mais… à quoi bon l'aimer… il devait oublier. Tout oublier, car il est trop tard. Lui… il l'a oublié.

Un léger frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il posa son pied sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Son regard se perdit dans son reflet, pâle, vide de toute vie. Il sortit un kunai, le fixant longuement. A quoi bon attendre ? Mais à quoi bon tout finir ?

-Tu me dégoûtes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je l'aime. Je l'aime ?

A ces mots il fit glisser doucement la lame froide sur sa peau laissant s'écouler le liquide si vitale.

-Oui… je ne dois pas, car je ne peux pas…

Il amena sa plaie devant son visage, passant doucement sa langue dessus. C'était si chaud, cette odeur métallique, ce goût. Tout le répugnait, mais ne fallait-il pas ça pour détruire ? Il devait se détruire, détruire son amour pour lui, tout effacer. Nettoyer ce corps sales de ses pensées malsaines et inépuisable qui ne finiraient qu'en mensonges oubliés. Il devait oublier. Laissant glisser une nouvelle fois cette lame le long de son bras. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage. Il souffrait, mais n'était-ce pas par là qu'il devait passer ? Souffrir en silence, tout refouler comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau sur le corps endormis. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, tendant son bras au dessus de lui. Regardant fixement la goutte écarlate se détacher de son corps pour s'écraser sur le visage paisible de l'oublié.

-Goûtes à cette goutte qui n'est que mon âme qui s'égoutte le long de ma vie…

Son sourire devint semblable à celui d'un fou. Avait-il perdu la raison ? Etait-ce nécessaire ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'oublier ? Pourquoi n'avait pas compris tout ses gestes ? Il cherchait à se détruire, à se détruire pour ne plus avoir à l'aimer, à le voir, loin de lui, sans jamais pouvoir lui appartenir. Son regard se perdait dans sa folie. Il retourna, d'un pas lent, devant ce reflet de lui-même, cette carcasse ne nourrissant de sa propre haine envers lui-même et envers… lui. Il leva alors, plus haut, son arme, penchant la tête en arrière, découvrant son cou. Pile ou face avec la mort. Il lâche son arme. Elle tombait, doucement, tout lui semblait si lent. Rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Rien. Le vide. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le verdict. La lame comme à effleurer de sa pointe la chair. Glissant un peu plus, laissant s'ouvrir une plaie. La fin ?

Il tomba à genoux. La lame n'avait fait que frôler son bras d'où s'écoulait un léger flot rouge. La tête baissée, les épaules se mouvant en cadence sous un rire léger. Sa main opposée posé sur sa plaie, il releva subitement la tête vers le plafond, laissant échapper un rire perdu, le regard fou. Ne valait-il mieux pas sombrer plutôt que de se détruire ? Sombrer et refaire surface sous un autre jour, espérer l'avoir oublié ou se détruire, seul, lentement ?

Il reprit son arme de ses deux mains, traçant trois traits sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur. Un N noyé dans un flot de sang…

-Désormais tu ne me quitteras plus ! Je n'ai plus as t'aimer car je t'ai !

Sa voix, son regard, son sourire, son rire, tout respirait la folie. Il ne savait plus que faire. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il en arrive là pour l'oublier ? Il espérait se réveiller et tout oublier, ne plus avoir à supporter ce sentiment qui le détruit de l'intérieur. Sur ces pauvres mots, sur ces pauvres pensées, il sombra dans le sommeil sur ce dallage froid, seul, oublié, oubliant…

_Tu es donc bien seul… je ne peux pas vous aidez, mais je lui redonnerais de quoi te sauver… Sasuke…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil vient, une nouvelle fois, le réveiller. Il sait, mais ne sait rien. Il se rappel de sa vie, de son histoire, de son malheur. Mais… qui donc sont ces acteurs à ses côtés ? Il est trop dur de redonner un nom à toutes ces personnes mais… qui ? Pourquoi ? Autour de cette personne résonne comme une musique reposante. Elle lui semble importante mais qui est-elle ? Il ne sait pas.

_Tu es descendu du ciel pour redonner une étoile à une personne…_

**Que racontes-tu ?**

_Tu te souviens de moi ?_

**Oui, je me souviens de tout, mais… qu'elle est ton nom ?**

_Kyuubi… le démon renard qui te hante, te vole, ta détruit le peu de vie qui t'appartient réellement._

**Mais… pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas repousser ?**

_Tu ne peux pas, tu ne veux pas. Car tu le sais mieux que quiconque. La seule personne capable de t'aider à le protéger, c'est moi…_

**De qui parles-tu ?**

_De celui dont tu dois te souvenir. Le visage entouré d'une mélodie._

**C'est un homme ?**

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

**Rien… je ne vois plus tellement de différence… qu'est-ce que je ressens pour cet homme de musique ? Je ne sais plus rien. Je vous vois tous, mais je ne sais qu'elle nom vous donner. Mais lui… même son visage m'est inconnu. Tout c'est effacé.**

_Ne cherche pas, attends. Tu le retrouveras. Il a besoin de toi…_

**Mais qui ?**

Un bruit se fit entendre, résonnant dans la pièce. Il tourna doucement son visage vers lui. Qui était-il ? Il l'avait déjà vu, mais son nom lui était inconnu, tout comme tous. Mais lui semblait différent. Il se cachait. Cachait son corps. Pourquoi tant de peur de se dévoiler ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être savait-il avant, mais rien n'était moins sur.

Il détourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre. Des cris aigues se répercutaient sur chaque mur de cette immense demeure. Magnifique consonance mais, rien de tel. Le retrouvera-t-il un jour… cet homme de musique ?

-Dis-moi…

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, sa voix était douce, il baissait les yeux de respect devant l'inconnu…

-Cette demeure…

-C'est la mienne…

-Oui mais… je suis quoi pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dors dans ce lit qui semble être le tiens ? Je suis…

-… Rien…

/Tu n'es plus rien, je dois t'oublier…/

-Ah… Désolé de vous avoir importuné.

Il se leva et s'habilla devant lui, sans la moindre pudeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Cet homme lui semblait si important mais pourtant… qui était-il vraiment ? Il disait que lui n'était rien, mais, au fond de lui, tout disait le contraire. Son regard, il semblait glacial, mais au fond, dans le creux de cette obscurité, on pouvait lire un brin de tristesse, une détresse invisible. L'appelait-il à l'aide ? Que voulait-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu le repousser, mais aucun rapprochement ne c'était imaginé. Qui était-il pour lui ? Même ses souvenir, vides de sentiments, de sensations, ne lui révèlent rien de lui…

**Aide-moi…**

_Je ne peux pas…_

Il s'avançait sur le parquet grinçant, le cœur serré. Pourquoi tant de ressentiment face à cet inconnu ? Etait-il si important ? Etait-ce lui l'homme de musique ? Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Que voulait-il de lui ? Pourquoi était-il chez lui ?

-Qui es-tu ?

Le brun fut surpris, le regard perdu. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il ne devait pas. Pourquoi tant de chaleur lorsqu'il lui demandait simplement qu'il était ? Pouvait-il lui mentir ? Non, il ne saurait pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Mais son regard, sa voix si fragile, il semblait si seul, si simple, si doux, il aurait voulut le prendre contre lui. Mais non, il c'était juré de ne plus rien dire, de ne plus rien faire…

-Sasuke Uchiwa…

-Merci…

Le blond disparut dans l'escalier tandis que lui s'écroula sur le sol. Il sortit un rouleau de tissu de sa poche et mordit dedans alors que, de son autre main, il préparait sa lame. Il approcha le métal froid de son bras et le griffa à plusieurs reprises, étouffant ses cris dans le tissu. Il ne devait plus l'aimer. Il ne devait plus rien ressentir, car lui ne serait jamais à lui, pour lui. Même si pour cela il devait souffrir, il ne cesserait jamais. Il ne devait plus rien aimer de lui. Le liquide écarlate s'écoulait sur le sol peint de cette même couleur. Son bras tendus, le sang coulant, il fermait les yeux sous la douleur, de fines larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Entre deux cris étouffés on pouvait entendre des sanglots. Il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi. Il aurait voulut pouvoir l'aimer, mais rien n'était possible. Rien… il ne pouvait rien obtenir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il errait dans la rue vide. Il devait être midi, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre faim. Juste un vide qui ne voulait se remplir. Il n'avait cessé de rencontrer des personnes semblant le connaître, leurs visage lui étaient familier, mais… rien. Pour chacun il lui fallut un nom pour pouvoir se remémorer, voir enfin, une miette de son histoire. Certains lui avaient demandé s'il avait vu sa coéquipière mais, de qu'elle coéquipière parlaient-ils ? N'était-ce pas la fille à ses côtés sur le pont qu'il venait d'atteindre ? Qui était-elle ? Elle semblait, elle aussi, importante pour lui. Qui donc pouvait le tirer de ce tourbillon de questions ? Tout lui semblait vide. La rue, la vie, sa vie, son corps. Ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller avec toute sa mémoire ? Il souffrait de ce manque, bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait. Pourquoi ce savait-il pas qui ? Cette jeune fille, sans doute savait-elle qui était l'homme de musique, mais… comment retrouver quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ?

**Aide-moi… s'il te plaît !**

_Je ne peux pas, l'envie y est, mais je ne peux pas…_

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas là pour m'aider ?**

_Si… mais… tu dois le retrouver seul, retrouver ce sentiment qui t'en a fait arriver là…_

**Aide-moi…**

-Aide-moi… s'il te plaît…

Sa voix, ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Appuyer sur la rambarde du pont, ses larmes percutant l'eau en contrebas. Il serrait les dents, tentait de se cacher ses pleurs. Tapant, rageusement, du poing, sur le bois, devant ce manque de souvenir, ce manque de vie…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un salut ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ami ? Comment dit-on « amour » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne sais plus rien ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !!!

Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule tremblante. Il se retourna, les larmes ne cessant de couler, la tristesse si profondément ancrée en lui. Il ne savait que faire, qui était donc cette personne ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

Il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom sur ce regard attendrissant. Pourquoi cette personne semblait-elle si douce ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi cette voix si tendre ?

-Ne cherche pas de réponse, écoute-moi…

-Mais qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?

-Qui je suis ? Une personne qui veut t'aider… suis-moi…

Elle lui avait attrapé le poignet et le tirait dans une ruelle où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Cette personne, plus il la regardait, plus il se souvenait. Ses moments vécus avec, son histoire, sa vie. Comment faisait-elle ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Simplement, la voir, ses cheveux battant dans le vent en la voyant courir, la sentir le tirer avec elle. Ce vide en lui semblait se remplir doucement. Cette voix, ce sourire…

-Sakura ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu te souviens donc de moi ?

-Ah… euh… oui…

-Et bien alors ! Ca commence à s'arranger !

-Tu… tu sais ?

-Je sais tout, je pourrais tout te dire, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

_Tu vois, c'est ce que je te dis…_

-Oui mais…

-Aucun mais ! Qui te manque-t-il ?

-Me manquer ?

_On se croirait dans un jeu…_

-Oui ! Il te manque bien une personne, un nom, un visage !

-Euh… l'homme… l'homme de musique !

-Quoi ?

_C'était sur…_

-Il me dit que c'était sur…

-Qui ?

-Bah… Kyuubi !

-Aaaaaah… QUOI ?

-Bah quoi ?

- Euh… rien… bref, demande-lui de me dire de qui tu parles.

_C'est vrai que toi t'es vachement précis dans tes descriptions…_

**Oh ça va ! J'ai pas de souvenir !**

_Ah ! Le sale gosse est de retour ! Je te préférais en innocent amnésique tu sais…_

**Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit l'innocent amnésique !**

_Bref… dis-lui que tu sais qui c'est mais qu'il te manque les sentiments…_

**Tu me racontes quoi là ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?**

_TAIS-TOI ET PARLES !!!_  
**Oui chef…**

-Donc… ahem. Il dit que je le connais mais qu'il me manque les sentiments…

-Pas très français cette phrase…

-Ah ! Je l'avais dit !

_Ralala, c'est bon !_

-Okay… je vois. Bon… je te conseil un truc. Tu vas tranquillement allez te poser chez toi et essayer de voir à qui pourrait correspondre cet « homme de musique »…

-J'essaye mais… je n'y arrive pas… dès que son visage semble plus clair, c'est le vide.

Il baissa la tête, dégoûté. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? A nouveau, cette main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule…

-Si tu n'y arrive pas, lorsque la nuit tombe, va à l'endroit que Kyuubi t'indiquera...

-Oui mais…

Elle était déjà en train de partir de son côté, lui faisant des grands signes de la main…

-N'oublis pas ! La lune est maîtresse de mémoire !

Il resta, immobile, au beau milieu de cette ruelle oubliée. Qui donc serait capable de l'aider, de le guider au milieu de ce vide. Sa vie, son histoire lui était revenu mais… pourquoi lui manquait-il cette personne qui lui semblait si importante. Le cœur serré, les pas lent il s'avança vers son simple chez lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allongé sur le sol, le bras ensanglanté, les yeux tourné vers le étoiles naissantes. Il aimerait tellement les rejoindre, mais il n'en est capable. Il reste accroché à ce monde par ce sentiment qu'il rejette. Il ne l'aime pas, il devrait en faire autant. Mais lui ne peux que se détruire. Se détruire physique pour ne pas subir sa perte. Il doit rester indifférent, devenir cette façade. Devenir ce lui qu'il c'est créé pour se protéger.

Il lève difficilement son bras vers le ciel, l'herbe caressant sa peau, l'extérieur est si tranquille. Sa main, cet outils, cette chose, ce corps. Elle est rouge. Aussi rouge que la mort ou aussi rouge que l'amour ? Deux mots qui se ressemblent en se repoussant. Passer de l'un à l'autre, c'est si simple. Que la mort l'accueille, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

/Je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier. Je n'arriverais jamais à rien tout comme je n'ai jamais réussi ma vie. Que je meurs maintenant ou plus tard cela ne changera rien, personne ne me pleureras n'est-ce pas ? Mère lune…/

Elle semblait si proche, si chaude en cette nuit froide qui envahissait doucement le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient plus faiblement. Se cachait-elle de lui ? Avait-elle peur ? Etait-il si effrayant que ça ? L'ange aux ailes noires teinté de rouge. Il aurait voulu tout arrêter, il lui était impossible de continuer en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être sien. Espérer en sachant que cela ne sert à rien est plus simple que d'en avoir la preuve. Il se meurt à chaque secondes de revoir cette image. Le ciel l'appelle, les étoiles le disculpent de son erreur, il n'est qu'une âme en peine…

/A ses côtés, tu souris, tu es joie. A côté de moi, tu es rage et oublis… pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela ? Ne devrais-je pas finir tout cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter le compte à rebours ? Cela serait plus simple… oui mais. Mon corps ne m'obéis plus…/

Sa main tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses paupières se fermèrent. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, il n'osait laisser transparaître son histoire dans cette façade ultime. Plus rien, il ne doit rester plus rien de lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le ciel ne lui apportait rien, la lune non plus. Il avait beau chercher, rien, le vide. Pourquoi l'oubli est-il si simple ? Pourquoi a-t-il oublié ? Il aimerait tellement… c'est ça, aimer. Il voudrait retrouver celui qui s'entoure d'une mélodie sans visage. Quelques notes sans partitions. Un chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à lui. Mais il se contente de courir. Jusqu'où l'emmène-t-il ?

Il se pose sur le toit de la demeure que lui a indiqué le démon, son regard tourné vers les lumières qui se reflètent dans le ciel. Cet astre là-haut. Il est si beau, brillant d'une lumière faible mais apaisante. Douce, elle perce les ténèbres. Une lumière comme cela, c'est ça qu'il lui faudrait, percer les ténèbres. Effacer le masque noir qui dissimule sa mémoire. Cet astre là-haut…

**Tu es si belle, toi, Lune. Ta lumière me réchauffe malgré sa froideur. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mieux lorsque tu es là à m'observer. Ne saurais-tu me répondre ?**

Il tendit l'un de ses bras vers elle. Son regard, imprégné d'espoir et de détresse, il la fixe, cette immensité qui, chaque jour, perd de sa splendeur. Il ne cherche que des réponses…

**Je ne sais plus rien. Je les connais, tous, je me souviens. Cette histoire, mon histoire. Et ce compte à rebours, cette explosion qui m'a détruit. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Et qui est-il ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te reconnaître… Si tu savais comme je t'aime S…**

Il referma sa poigne sur le vide. Cet homme, cette personne. Il savait. Sa mémoire, ce vide, cette envie. Ce cœur perdu. Il baissa la tête, le regard perdu sur la marque rouge qui imprégnait le sol. Qu'elle était donc cette silhouette ? Ses cheveux, ce visage, cette expression. L'heure sonnait minuit, le regard perdu, la détresse et la peur au fond de son cœur serré de peine, il le voit, là, sur le sol…

-Sasuke…


	5. Jour 5

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** euh… S… h… i… e… l… et je crois que ça finis par un d !

**Disclaimer : **. . .

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** Sérieusement, vous doutez encore ?

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Spoil ! Oui, oui ! Mais vers la fin de la fic XD !

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 5

Mort ?

Il n'y croyait pas, tout lui semblait si irréel. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de retrouver son cœur, son être, et le vois s'en aller loin. Une larme coule doucement le long de sa joue fine. Une larme seule, il n'arrive a pleurer, il a mal, cette vision. Son corps, étendu, son bras, teinté d'un rouge sang. Son corps tremble, il le sent, mais plus rien ne l'atteint. Son sourire s'efface, sa joie s'évanouis, ses mains se crispent sur elles-mêmes, ne se souciant du mal qu'elles se font. Ressent-il encore la douleur ? Il n'en sait rien, il a trop mal pour sentir autre chose, trop mal là où les cicatrices reste éternelle. Mal à cette endroit si profond et si douloureux lorsqu'on arrive à le percer. Ce cœur qui, devant ce simple corps étendu là, se serre plus que de raison, il le sent dans sa poitrine, il le sent dans tout son être. Petit ange blond, les ailes basses, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il se lève de quelques gestes vifs et convulsifs. Il a peur, peur de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir, cet être qui est tout, qui est lui sans le savoir. Son unique larme, devant son regard vide, desséché de toute vie, se détache de lui et tombe, longuement, lentement. La chute, semi-éternelle devant sa courte vie, voit défilé un monde coupé du reste. Une histoire qui semble irréel. Deux ailes blanches s'élançant dans le vide, bras tendu, rêvant d'une vie, ses sœurs s'échappant de ses yeux qui n'osent croiser la lune. Cet astre qui observe, de sa grandeur, ce minuscule spectacle, cette vie unique qui mêle en elle deux corps et deux âmes qui ne savent se lier, qui se repoussent sans cesse…

**S'il te plaît, non…**

Un bruit sourd résonne dans la cours, il ouvre doucement les yeux pour observer cette vision idyllique de sa vie. Qui donc Dieu est-il pour lui envoyer pire messager ? Il sent son cœur battre au creux de cette carcasse, son sourire si fier, si faux, se dessiner sur son visage, un dernier soupir s'échapper, aurait-il gagné ? N'est-il pas là que par pur amitié ? Il n'y a que cela de possible n'est-ce pas ?

/Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'un vide, qu'un cœur remplis de haine incapable d'aimer. Je n'ai fait que poser ma marque sur toi, je ne fait qu'essayer de découvrir un sentiment que je ne connais pas. Je ne t'aime pas tout comme toi, et pour avoir osé te rêver mien, je préfère disparaître, mais n'était-ce pas ça l'amour ? Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas oublier pourquoi je suis là, comme ça. Ne me regarde plus ! Regarde au dessus de toi, ce ciel, si beau, ces étoiles, si resplendissante, comme toi et cette lune, si belle, si brillant, si mystérieuse…/

-Comme toi…

Il écarquilla les yeux devant les faibles mots venant de s'échapper de ses lèvres. De quoi parlait-il ? Comment pouvait-on l'imaginer tel ? Il n'était rien qu'une silhouette parmi d'autre dont la vie est rythmé par le mensonge…

/Je me hais ! Ne me regarde plus ! Je me hais trop ! Ne m'aime plus ! Mais ne m'as-tu jamais aimé ? Pourquoi une question, j'en connais déjà la réponse, rien ne sert d'espérer, même dans mon dernier instant…/

**Non, tu ne peux pas, pourquoi vouloir ça ? Devrais-je tout te dire ? Je ne sais pas, mon cœur se meurt, ma vie n'est que leurre et mon sourire ne vit que pour toi. Je ne voulais rien de toi, juste une présence, un amour, tout au plus, rien… pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Tu ne dois pas… tu ne peux pas !**

Il était resté immobile, à genoux, tête baissée. Il n'osait le regarder, le voir ainsi. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Etait-ce possible ? Il le savait mais ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle contre lui ? Cette douce mélodie qui tintait à ses oreilles, elle c'était arrêter, en même temps que son dernier souffle, son dernier soupir… Etait-il mort ? Ces mots… cette vue…. Ce corps… ses larmes. Il s'écroula, bras contre terre, le visage défiguré par ses pleurs. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il frappa de ses poings contre la terre, ses mains imprégné de ce rouge impure, métallique. Peut-on survivre une fois son cœur mort ?

Une chaleur, une main, là, sur son épaule. Qui donc peut-donc vouloir l'aider ? Ce n'est pas une main, ce n'est pas une chaleur, ce n'est pas son épaule… c'est leurs épaules…

_Personne ne peux sauver un mort, personne ne peux sauver un amour et personne ne peux te sauver… personne… sauf quelqu'un qui a dépassé la mort…_

Une aura rouge se dégageait de son corps brûlant, enveloppant de sa chaleur protectrice ce corps pâle et froid. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ce que même Dieu est incapable ? Etait-il capable de tirer du vide celui qui s'y était ancré dans les plus grandes ténèbres ? Mais, était-il vraiment mort ? L'avait-il vérifié avant de se meurtrir, seul, devant son incapacité ?

Son regard, embué de larmes, se tourna vers elle, la lune, qui, de son aura divine, les observait en silence. Une pièce aux milles histoires. Etait-ce drôle, pour un Dieu, pour un astre, pour un autre, de faire souffrir au point de non retour une pauvre âme ? Une âme coupée en deux par ses propres sentiments. Il l'aimait, mais lui dirait-il un jour… lui dirait-il avant…

-Kyuubi… j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas d'ange là-haut. Penses-tu qu'il n'aurait jamais pus l'apprendre ?

_L'ange… n'est-il pas déjà devant toi ?_

-Merci…

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de ce corps, là, immobile. S'accroupissant, le jeune blond se pencha au dessus de lui, ses bras se glissant autour de lui. Ses larmes reprirent, mêlant joie et peine, il le serra contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. N'était-ce pas le cas ? Il ne se souciait plus de cela, n'importait plus que lui et lui seul, cet être pour qui il donnerait tout…

**Promet-moi… si un jour tu peux le sauver, même si tu dois puiser dans ma propre vie, fait-le…**

…

**Fais-le…**

C'est, lourd de sommeil, qu'il s'effondra sur son amant caché, sa tête reposant, heureuse, sur son torse. La vie n'est-elle pas plus belle ? Deux corps, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts se frôlant, main contre main, jamais ils n'oseront refermer cette poigne. L'amour leur est-il interdit ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil, il fait chaud. Ouvrir les yeux ? Impossible, la lumière dehors est bien trop forte. Il est si bien, allonger dans ce lit. Un petit instant de bonheur dans ce monde qui le déteste… sans doute. Il se retourne, doucement, se rapprochant lentement de cette source de chaleur si agréable, si douce. Doucement, son regard s'éveille, tout devant lui est flou.

**Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des lits dehors. Encore moins que je m'étais endormis sur l'un d'eux…**

_Tu crois encore que t'es dehors ?_

En effet, autour de lui, des murs aussi blanc que froid, de même pour le plafond. Une lumière légèrement tamisé s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Tout ces détails lui rappelaient un lieu bien précis, mais il n'arrivait à y apposé un nom. Laissant cette question pour plus tard, il retourna se blottir contre cette chaleur, détournant le regard vers sa source. En un instant il fut en dehors du lit, plaqué contre le mur, le regard fixé sur le corps à ses côtés. Comment était-ce possible ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il avait chaud, beaucoup trop. Malgré tout il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps, ses lèvres, si attirante. Il semblait si paisible en cet instant, les yeux fermé, le souffle lent, calme. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, tendant son bras tremblant vers lui. Il frôla légèrement sa nuque, caressant son visage endormi. Pourquoi était-il là ?

-Alors ? Mon petit cadeau te plait ?

Il sursauta et se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, se protégeant le visage à l'aide de ses bras. Il eut un temps avant de reconnaître cette voix qui venait de le surprendre…

-Sa… Sakura ?

-Va falloir te calmer avant l'arrivé de Tsunade-sama, tu es complètement rouge !

-Ah ?!!

_Kuku, t'es mignon comme tout comme ça…_

**Argh !**

_Mignon à croquer !_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

_Je rigole !_

-Je sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, mais ça marche !

En effet, en à peine quelques secondes il avait retrouvé une couleur… humaine.

-Euh… ahem, vaut mieux pas que tu sache…

-Bref, j'ai fit à Tsunade-sama que tout les lit était prit, j'ai donc pu te faire une petite surprise, mais te voir rouge comme tu l'étais aurait sans doute éveillé ses soupçons.

-Vrai… n'empêche qu'à cause de toi j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

_J'approuve…_

-Pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée quand je suis rentré…

_Là elle marque un point !_

-C'est… c'est pas pareil !

_Tu sais vraiment pas te contrôler !_

-Et en quoi ?

_Heureusement que j'étais là quand même !_

-C'est… je…

_En usant de toutes mes forces !!! Ah ! Réponse très pertinente Naruto…_

**La ferme !!!**

-Bien ce que je pensait…

-…

-On pourrait m'expliquer ce que Naruto fait en boxer dans MA chambre ?

Les deux ninja se retournèrent vers leurs coéquipier, auparavant endormit.

-Sa…Sasuke ! Tu… tu as bien dormis ?

-Toi, habilles-toi !!

**Argh ! Je vais passer pour un pervers maintenant !**

_Tu as côtoyé Jiraya, c'est déjà fait…_

**Tu me rassures…**

/Mais qu'il s'habille viiiite ! J'ai chauuuuuud !!!/

Sakura, se dirigeant à pas furtif vers la sortit, regardait ces deux opposés se débattrent. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Qu'ils puissent, un jour, se trouver…

-Argh ! Où sont mes vêtements ?!

-Tu vas pas me dire que je vais devoir te voir te balader à moitié nue ?

-Puis y pas d'autre lit de libre…

-QUOI ?!

/AU MEURTRE !!! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST L'ASSASSIN ! VA Y AVOIR UN VIOL ET UN MEURTRE !!!/

_Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ENORME ! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha !_

**Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle !_  
_**

C'est dans cet pièce respirant le bonheur et la joie de vivre qu'entra un Hokage des plus execrable, elle aussi, dans le joie et la bonne humeur ! Peace and love comme on dit !

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !!!!

Je l'avais dit !

Le brun, sous les cris énervé d'une intruse, se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait, dehors, le soleil briller de toute sa splendeur. Il ne pensait pas voir ce jour se lever. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'agenouilla sur le rebord, ne prêtant attention à cette personne qui lui était si cher. Cette personne qui, dans un élan de peur, s'élançait vers lui. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il savait. Il ne pouvait arrêter son propre compte à rebours, il devait s'y résoudre et survivre jusqu'au bout, ne pas céder.

/Survivre, coûte que coûte. Je ne dois plus l'aimer, je ne lui dois plus rien, plus rien à lui qui ne ressent rien de moi…/

Sur ces pensées il sauta de la fenêtre pour se rattraper sur un toit quelques mètres plus loin. Se relevant doucement, écartant les bras, fermant les yeux. Il profitait de cette chaleur si vrai, cette seule chaleur qu'il pouvait s'offrir.

/Je préfèrerais mourir pour ne plus avoir te voir. Parfois j'aimerais me laisser glisser dans le noir, me laisser aller pour enfin ne plus te voir, ne plus te sentir, ne plus t'aimais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon amour me tue chaque jour. Je n'espère pas plus de quelques secondes pour ma vie une fois loin de toi./

Il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer près de lui, mais ne plus le voir est une torture. Existe-t-il une vie pour un condamné ?

Derrière lui, le regard fixé vers cette silhouette noir masquant une part du soleil, disparaissant en un souffle dans un silence pesant, son autre souffrait. Bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

**C'est pesant. Le voir partir, même en sachant que ce n'est pas le jour, me fait mal. J'aimerais le connaître plus qu'il ne m'est autorisé. J'aimerais pouvoir briser cette façade de glace avant que ce ne soit mon âme qui ne fonde comme les glaciers. Ces glaciers qui semblent éternel.**

Il se retourna, la tête baissé, les yeux attristé. Sans se soucier de cette femme, son regard porté sur lui. Il s'habilla, perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux, emplis d'une détresse si belle, si douce. Il s'avança vers elle, passant sans la voir, enfermé dans sa tristesse, dans cette impression de le perdre avant même de l'avoir. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le lui dire et en finir ?

Les pas lents et las, le couloir lui semble interminable sous le regard des patients. Tandis qu'il se laisse aller à sa vie, ne sachant où elle va le mener, une voix résonne dans la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Appuyé contre le mur, derrière l'Hokage, la voix basse, mêlant arrogance et respect…

-Ne cherchez à comprendre, ne vous en mêlez pas, cette histoire dépasse chacun d'entre nous…

Les bras croisé derrière son dos, la tête baissée, dissimulant un fin sourire. De l'autre côté du mur, les yeux écarquillé par la surprise, le cœur serré. Comment cette personne sait-elle ? Qui donc est-elle ? D'un simple geste elle se retrouve à l'intérieur de cette pièce imprégné de lumière. Devant elle, l'Hokage, immobile, les bras ballant. Elle tourne la tête vers le mur, il est là, une jambe plié, le pied appuyé contre le mur. Lui…

-Co… comment ?

-Ce n'est pas dur…

-Tu… que sais-tu ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

-C'est bien plus complexe que ce que tu ne penses… moi aussi je ne peux pas agir…

-Pourquoi ?

L'inconnu se redresse, décroisant ses doigts, il libère la femme de sa prise. En un instant il se retrouve encerclé, mais aucune peur ne se lit sur son visage. Une simple indifférence, comme toujours. Que sait-il ?

-Shikamaru ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fait rien ?

-Je te l'ai dit Sakura, je ne peux pas… et rien ne pourras changer la situation… ni même vous Hokage-sama.

En un instant il disparaît, laissant les deux kunoichi face à face. Que cache-t-il ? Personne ne le sait. Une ombre manipulé, signe de mauvais augures. Une brise s'infiltre dans la pièce d'un blanc trop pur. Leurs regards se croisent. Rien. Même elle se perd dans ce rôle qu'elle c'était créée…

-Sakura… Il va falloir que tu m'expliques…

-Ce que je sais, viens d'être bouleversé en quelques mots…

-Tout est bon à prendre…

Perdue, elles sortirent de la pièce où s'immisça une fine brise, le pas rapide. Quelque chose leurs échappait, mais quoi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Loin de tout, loin de là, dans l'ombre. Il ne se demande même plus pourquoi, il ne se demande plus rien. Tout lui semble superflu, mensonge. Lui-même n'a fait que se mentir, il ne l'aime pas n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit. Il ne voudra pas de lui. A quoi bon continuer à avancer sur un chemin si ce n'est pas le bon ? Autant tout arrêter, mourir. Mais cela lui est interdit. Il n'a droit qu'à la souffrance, encore et toujours. Le sentir près de lui le tus, mais le savoir loin le détruirait. Il a fallut faire un choix. Pourquoi…

/Pourquoi dois-je toujours faire des choix que je ne veux pas ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer ? Je connais ces réponses. Plus que ma propre souffrance, plus que mon oubli de lui, depuis le jour où je l'ai aimé je le sais… Je vais le tuer./

Sa demeure est si vide, si silencieuse. Chacun de ses pas devient tonnerre et chacun de ses souffles devient tempête. Il espère toujours, voir le sol s'effondrer sous lui, l'emporter loin de tout ce monde qui le repousse. Il n'est pas un homme, il n'est pas un ange. Il descend des profondeurs de la terre, il n'est rien. Rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ambulant n'étant bon qu'à détruire. Pourquoi aurait-il droit à cet ange tombé du ciel ? A ce rayon de soleil parmi la noirceur des Hommes ? Il n'est rien et chacun de ses pas le lui rappelle, ne le menant jamais où son cœur le voudrait. Le menant sans cesse à sa mort douce.

Retirant ses mains de ses poches, il enlève lentement son haut. Il le jette au hasard du geste, allant admirer la mort. Ce visage, peut-être devrait-il s'en inspirer. Il aurait dut haïr son frère, ne cesser de vouloir sa mort, mais désormais, seul revenait sa propre vue, ce corps détruit par un amour qu'il sait faux. Il ne doit plus rien de lui, il ne doit plus rien pour lui, mais rien n'est plus dur. Rien n'est plus dur que ne plus aimer.

/Oui, je vais le tuer, tout comme j'ai tué ma propre famille. Tout ce qui m'entoure est voué à mourir, c'est pour cela qu'il est partit. Il a peur de la mort… mon frère. Lui qui a tué ma famille, lui qui m'a fait découvrir, au milieu de cette haine, un sentiment que je croyais mensonge. Il n'a que faire de moi. Tout est mort. Ma voix, mon vent, ma vie. Le virtuose a perdu ses mains et ne sait plus rien. Naruto… je te hais de m'avoir montré que je t'aime…/

Il sort la lame de sa poche, la tendant devant lui, à quelques centimètres du miroir, la pointant vers le sol. Elle est si attirante, l'incarnation de la fin. Il aimerait qu'elle l'achève, mais il n'a pas le courage d'en finir, de terminé cette histoire dont il connaît la chute…

/Je connais tout de toi, je connais tout de moi, je connais tout de mon choix…/

Il l'approche doucement de son torse, appuyant légèrement pour se sentir se meurtrir, se sentir lui-même. Il n'est plus rien, il doit l'oublier, tellement de chose, tellement de rien. Il commence donc à déplacer l'arme doucement, serrant les dents, les yeux fermer. Il a mal, mais cela est nécessaire, il ne doit plus penser à lui, il ne doit pas. La nuit tombe déjà, éclairant d'une lueur rosée cet être perdu. Lui, ne prêtant attention à cette œuvre, continu son œuvre, refoulant ses larmes. Il ne doit pas pleurer, il ne doit pas penser, il ne doit que souffrir. Souffrir de son mal être, souffrir de son impure…

/Je ne connais pas ce qu'est l'amour…/

Trop. Il tombe à genoux, lâchant la lame percutant le sol dans un tintement métallique, aussi métallique que le goût de son sang, son sang qui n'a de raison d'être là. Pourquoi un mort saigne-t-il ? Rien ne sert de se mentir, il en a déjà finis. Toute sa vie est achevée car jamais il ne pourra obtenir son souhait.

Forçant sur ses jambes, il se relève, s'appuyant sur le bain. Il tourne doucement l'eau chaude, la regardant couler. Il a tout perdu et perd tout, allant jusque la raison.

/Je ne connaitrais jamais ton amour…/

Il se glisse doucement dans l'eau, esquissant une moue de douleur, l'eau lui brûlant la peau. Sur le sol, ses vêtements gisant dans son propre sang. Il ne doit cesser de souffrir, son sang se mêle à l'eau, tandis qu'il se perd dans le vide de sa vie. La vie n'est-elle que souffrance ? Sa vie n'est-elle que souffrance ?

Submergé, il plonge la tête sous l'eau, retenant son souffle un instant avant de surgir à nouveau, relevant la tête vers le plafond, se laissant enfin aller à la douce berceuse des sanglots. Il lui semble entendre résonner les violons, se mêlant à un orchestre, un requiem sinistre…

/Ma vie n'est que mort. Si, de ma mort, je pouvais lui donner vie…/

La main, posée sur sa blessure, lui cache désormais le visage. Il a le droit de pleurer, il peut. Briser cette façade. Alors qu'il laisse glisser sa main dans l'eau écarlate dans laquelle il est plongé, une de ses larmes s'unit à son sang, caressant le haut de sa joue…

/Je suis né pour lui ressemblé, je ne suis que pour ça. Je ne suis qu'une copie raté. Il a fallut qu'il montre des erreurs pour que j'existe. Pourquoi devons-nous nous poser une vie ? Père… mère… pourquoi m'avoir laissé là, je vous supplie…/

Dessinant sn visage, doucement, elle caresse sa joue pour lui embrasser le cou, doucement, tendrement, sous la lumière du soleil couchant, mourant derrière l'horizon…

/Tout, tout m'a été prit…/

Il ferma les yeux, voyant son frère au sommet, sous la lune, triomphant. La mort. Il sentait aller, mourant à chaque secondes. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il le savait… sans le savoir. Son cœur se serra, il revoyait ses parents, immobile sur le sol. Il aurait voulut vivre, vivre avec eux, tout comme il rêvait de lui. Mais tout lui était refusé, tout lui était interdit depuis le jour où sa vie fut décidé. Un ange perdant ses ailes noires sous la lumière. Aimer ? Qu'est-ce ?

L'écarlate se glissa le long de son bras, tendus vers un lointain invisible, tendus vers un soleil mort. Il l'aime, mais rien ne lui est autorisé. Il aura beau tout faire, rien ne l'offrira à lui. Il se revoit encore face à lui, les aiguilles plantées dans le corps. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien à ce moment. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester ignorant face à ce sentiment qui le tut ? Il a crut à son dernier souffle, il a crut ne plus le voir, il a crut, pour la première fois, à ce qu'était cette chose qu'est l'amour…

Sa larme rouge se passant son coude dans une lenteur et une douceur extrême, un petit bonheur se déplaçant doucement le long de son bras, de sa vie, de son histoire, de son amour, de sa mort. Un fin sourire naît sur son visage au milieu de ses pleurs, un souffle d'arrogance, de mépris de lui-même. Être capable de courir après lui, espérer pouvoir le protéger, à quoi bon. Il le savait, mais, il osait encore rêver. Qu'importe qui, qu'importe quand et qu'importe où, il aurait été prêt à tout pour un rien, pour un vide, pour un amour à sens unique. Il l'aime. Lui ne l'aime pas. Il le hait de ne pouvoir détruire cet amour.

Les yeux fermées, se retraçant le fil de sa mort, et se laissant aller vers le noir le plus profond. Il n'aurait jamais dût revenir, il n'aurait jamais dût le suivre. Un sentiment de haine avait germé en lui, il avait enfin compris, sans le savoir, où se trouvait son salut, mais préféra retourner à sa mort. Le rejoindre, espérer encore un peu. Rêver de son corps, fantasmé de ses formes, s'imaginer à lui, l'imaginer à lui…

Son rêve continu, il espère sans le vouloir. L'écarlate, du but de son doigt, observe cette marre de sang et d'eau dans lequel baigne un ange qui se croit mort. Il baigne dans sa propre haine, dans son propre amour. Il baigne en lui-même. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, se laissant glisser. Elle tombe et, lentement, voit se rapprocher sa fin. Il prend une grande inspiration, baissant la tête, une dernière larme coule, reflétant l'un des rayons de la lune. Impassible, mort de lui-même. Elle percute la surface dans un bruit inaudible, à cet instant il se laisse aller, plongé dans son propre être. Laissant échapper son air, se laisser aller sous cette eau, sous ce sang, sous son sang… mourir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Voilà donc ce qu'ils deviennent…

La lune n'a cessé de monté, rien n'a changé mais tout est silence sous le vent de printemps… plus que quatre jours…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Shield : Au vu de ce chapitre, je me dois de vous avertir : Le Kyuubi est un outil multi-usage très pratique, il vous sort des situations les plus pénibles en un instant, comparable à un couteau-suisse nouvelle génération, il n'existe qu'un exemplaire, venez vite ! Il est en promotion !

Shield, encore : Bon, je trouve la fin pitoyable, je vous le dis, mais surtout, j'ai un message important : EN TEMPS NORMAL JE PREPARE MA FIC ENTIEREMENT AVANT DE LA POSTER. POUR CELLE-LA J'AI OSER COMMENCER AVEC TROIS CHAPITRE D'AVANCE SEULEMENT MAIS, LE PEU DE REVIEW PAR CHAPITRE (Oui, faut bien une motivation) FAIT QUE BAH... désolé à ceux qui poste fréquemment (Maeve) mais vous devrez attendre beaucoup plus longtemps (déjà pour celui-là), donc le chapitre 6 sera pas là avant un moment... j'ai perdu toute motivation... bref ! Sur ce je vous laisse, je dois quand même l'écrire pour certaine personne...

Ero-shield : Oui, j'aime pas les personne qui font que lire mais bon... c'est comme ça...

Kyuubi : Salut, à dans un moment sans doute...


	6. Jour 6

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** Shield

**Disclaimer :** Uniquement, et malheureusement, à kishimoto… sauf le script !!

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** ahem… allez ! Je vous aide : ça commence par « sasu » et ça se termine par « naru »

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Le SPOIL commence !!

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 6

Envie de vivre

A la recherche d'une bouffée d'air, s'échappant de son cauchemar. Il sortit de l'eau dans un bruit léger, haletant, épuisé. Son souffle retrouvé il se contentait de contempler ses mains, de les détaillées, ouvertes, immobiles. La tristesse incrusté en lui s'exprimait librement sur son visage, fatigué de devoir attendre sa propre fin devant un compte à rebours, une bombe implanté en lui, au fond de son âme, qui ne cessera de le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à en finir. Incapable de se comprendre, attristé devant la pitoyable carcasse abattue qu'il est devenu au fil des jours, il ne pouvait que frapper de rage son reflet dans l'eau tiède dans laquelle il baignait. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, pâlit par la fatigue. Serrant les dents, le cœur meurtrit, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser, à l'abandonner mais il lui était impensable de rester à ses côtés, toujours. Lier une amitié hypocrite, toujours. Abandonner ses rêves, son amour, ses sentiments… un jour.

Usé par sa vie, il se leva, las, et sortit de son bain. Déviant son regard vers la lune qui luisait au loin, trônant dans le ciel étoilé comme un roi au sommet de sa cours. Il resta à la considérer durant de longue minutes, incapable de bouger voir de penser, hypnotiser par la présence divine de l'astre au travers des rideaux fins, volant au gré de la brise qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il abaissa doucement ses paupières, s'enfermant dans son monde creux un court instant, le temps d'effacer de sa mémoire les rêves impossible germant en lui. Laissant échapper un soupir épuisé par ses espoirs vains, il reprend son chemin vide de sens, vide de sentiments…

/Suis-je déjà mort ?/

Il tend lentement le bras pour attraper une serviette, se massant, seul, tentant de se réchauffer. Se perdre un tout petit peu dans ses rêves, n'a-t-il pas le droit ? N'a-t-il pas assez souffert ? Il le sait, que rien ne sert de vouloir, il faut pouvoir… savoir… émouvoir le cœur de son aimé…

/Tout ça m'est impossible, je me demande toujours pourquoi je rêve, pourquoi j'espère. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme, un amour qui n'existe pas… mais pourtant… pourquoi rien ne m'est autorisé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'à l'impossible, la fin, le vide que tous repousse… pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'à la question qui termine tout. Pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'à une image de mon cœur dont la glace de neige ne cesse de s'effriter. Pourquoi n'ai-je toujours droit qu'à un quoi… qu'à un pourquoi ?/

Retenant ses larmes, refoulant ses peines, il avait laissé tomber le tissu imbibé d'eau. Se retenant au lavabo, fixant un point nul, dégoûté du rien dont il a droit. Il ferme les yeux, crispant ses paupières, mais qu'importe, il ne contrôle ni sa vie ni son corps. Une perle translucide naît au coin de son œil, lui caressant la joue, se posant sur ses lèvres avant de mourir dans sa chute. Il tremble, lui, le grand descendant, l'unique survivant n'est plus capable de maîtriser le peu de chose qui lui est resté. Ce qu'il a crut contrôler depuis toujours ne cesse de lui échapper. Sa main sur sa bouche, sentant son dégoût tenter de se délivrer de lui. Rien… il reste fixé sur place, seul le bruit des feuilles perturbé par le vent vient troubler le silence de la nature morte dont il est l'œuvre. Il renvoi sa main, d'un geste rageur, le long de son corps, l'autre, crispé sur le rebord de résine. Incapable de comprendre, incapable de quoique ce soit, il plonge son regard noir dans le reflet qu'il hait, sa propre image.

Le ciel s'illumine doucement de la lueur chaude du soleil, la vie se réveille sous la douceur du printemps, le vent est mort. Un léger grésillement naît dans les arbres alors que le chant aigue et enchanteur des oiseaux résonne de part et d'autre de nos vies. Tout semble réjouir nos envies et nos vies, mais lui reste seul, assit sur son lit, incapable de penser, incapable d'espérer, incapable de se décider…

/Partir ? Nan, je dois attendre… mais je ne pourrait pas lui dire ! Je sais qu'il n'attend rien de moi, alors pourquoi ? Encore ce pourquoi ! J'en deviens fou, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que je vais tenir ? Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, enfermé,, durant les quelques jours restant ? Non… je ne tiendrais pas… il me faut de l'air, de l'espace. Je dois vivre, vivre dans la haine ou l'amour, qu'importe, une fois partit ma vie me semblera dérisoire en le sachant derrière moi… mais aujourd'hui, je le sais… je l'ai su… je le déteste…/

Il se lève et marche lentement, le regard vide, un sourire narquois, son visage est imprégné de folie. Dans sa main droite, un kunai qu'il tient fermement. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il le lâche, arrêtant tout mouvement. Il le regarde chuter, durant sa descente toute expression disparaît de son visage pour finalement donner naissance à une tristesse belle. Une peine dont la douceur lui rend son âme. Il le sait, la seule personne à qui il ne s'est jamais attaché ne lui sera jamais remis. Mais qu'importe, pour lui, pour ne pas revoir le visage détruit par la peur, tant qu'à mourir, mieux vaut attendre d'être loin. Mieux vaut attendre de s'être laissé ronger par son amour, car seul, personne ne le regrettera.

Reprenant sa marche funèbre, son sourire victorieux, seul signe de vie en lui, se dessinant sur son visage. Il dépose calmement un objet sur l'unique meuble de sa chambre avant d'en sortir, libéré de ses démons… jusqu'à quand.

Il descend paisiblement les marches, ne se souciant du grincement strident qui naît à chacun de ses pas. Il n'ose penser car, il le sait, il risque de retomber dans ses vices, ses peurs. Il se contente donc d'avancer, lançant un regard vers la cuisine, s'immobilisant quelques secondes mais abandonnant vite l'idée de manger… la faim est là, mais l'envie n'y est pas. La porte pour enfin s'échapper de cette prison familiale se rapproche doucement. Les mains dans les poches, une satisfaction certaine imprimée sur son visage. Une joie de s'être libéré de l'envie de mort qui pesait sur lui.

Plus haut, sur une armoire basse en bois massif, un cadre est posé. Reposant, la face masquée, sur le coin du meuble, l'objet perd doucement l'équilibre pour finalement basculer. Désormais sur le sol, la bride de mémoire non poussiéreuse se découvre au reste. Une photo, sous verre, d'un jeune garçon à la tignasse blonde, tout sourire, d'à peine 8 ans…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, rêvant à un ailleurs sans doute plus calme. Ses yeux azur perdu dans le ciel qui s'éveille. L'astre du jour l'a réveillé d'une calme caresse, le rappelant à sa vie, à son histoire, à ses problèmes. Il restait donc là, considérant le ciel, la terre et le soleil, un sourire naissant sur son visage tandis que ses pensées déviaient doucement. Son appartement était vide, il préférait rester au calme, rester seul pour essayer de trouver, de le trouver, le moyen de la garder près de lui… le seul moyen de la garder sans avoir à lui dire le secret qui gâcherait tout. Ce secret qui détruirait le lien qu'ils s'étaient forgé. Cette pensée, amère et dure, resta bloquée au creux de sa gorge, lui remémorant le temps qui passe et la fin, si proche et si lointaine, du compte à rebours de sa propre fin.

Fatigué et las de toutes les difficultés qui lui faisaient face, toute cette rage du destin contre lui, il se laisse tombé sur son lit, lourdement. Le regard tourné vers le plafond blanc et vide, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux… il ne sait pas quoi faire… rien à part attendre et écouter le temps passer, écouter sa vie finir, écouter, voir si le tintement de l'espoir osera venir sonner à sa porte…

-Je suis mort…

_Pas plus que lui_

-Non… car ma vie ne tiens plus qu'à un fantôme…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur le seuil de sa porte, illuminé par le reflet du soleil sur les gouttelettes naissantes de la rosée du matin. Il sent son cœur se percer, une lame au fond de lui… un doute se forme en lui devant cet éphémère devant lui. De minces questions naissant en lui, qui ? Quand ? Comment ?... pourquoi ? Intrigué par cette attention désespérée…

/A quoi bon penser à moi quelque jour avant de partir ? A quoi cela leur sert… une fleur…/

Balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une silhouette perdue, espionnant ses faits et gestes pour s'assurer que le présent et offert. Rien, juste une brise traversant la rue dans un fin sifflement sourd et épuisé. Se baissant pour la saisir, il l'observe, la détaille, incapable de lui donner un nom. Sans réfléchir, par simple mécanisme, il retourne sur ses pas, la déposant lentement dans un vase, la contemplant de long instants. Une simple tige, une simple plante, une vulgaire fleur capable de lui faire regretter son choix… mais qu'importe, son choix est fait, il ne peut revenir en arrière… car il ne pourra pas supporter quelques jours de plus au près de lui, incapable de lui avouer, incapable de se satisfaire de son mensonge… incapable d'aimer.

Reprenant sa marche, lente, ne cessant de se poser des questions dont les réponses sont inexistantes, traversant à nouveau le couloir, les quelques rayons du soleil se glissant aux travers de la demeure, l'enveloppant de lumière au milieu des ombres, il n'y fait attention, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Plus le temps passe, plus le départ approche, plus la peur le tiraille et cette fleur, un espoir ? Il se retourne lentement, jetant son regard froid et vide sur la plante…

/Un espoir ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce que j'aime meurt… il ne m'aime pas…/

Il ouvre la porte et sort, la claquant derrière lui dans un bruit de fracas résonnant dans la demeure derrière lui…

Il fait beau, le soleil est levé depuis quelques minutes, mais l'espoir est mort chez ceux qui devraient l'appeler…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dis-moi… à quoi cela sert-il de te lamenter ? Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ?_

**Tu le sais autant que moi… je n'ai pas abandonné…**

_Alors pourquoi ?_

**Quoi ?**

_Tes paroles, tes pensées, tes gestes… même l'idée infime de son amour se dissipe…_

**C'est vrai…**

Il c'était levé, habillé, mais restait immobile au milieu de son appartement, les yeux levé vers la photo son équipe, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il se remémorait les paroles de Kyuubi, ravivant la flamme qui était en lui, tentant de retrouver ce bonheur et cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait, qui lui permettait de continuer à espérer, de continuer à rêver d'une vie avec lui, d'un après. Alors que son bonheur revenait lentement en lui, une porte claque non loin de lui… sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers l'invité surprise, posant son regard sur une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux rose, essoufflée, courbé, les mains sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ? Tu es fatiguée ?

-Bien sur que je suis fatigué baka !!! hurla-t-elle

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Shikamaru…

-Oui ? Et ?

-Il sait…

-NANNI ?

_Mwhahahahahahahahahaha ! C'est repartit !!!_

-Mais il ne veux rien faire… j'ai pas très bien compris…

-Tu n'as rien appris pour Sasuke ?

-…Désolé…

-Alors… déjà quelqu'un d'autre sait…

-Oui mais c'est Shikamaru aussi…

_Mwhahahahahahahahahaha_

**Mais arrêtes !!**

-Oui, c'est vrai… mais, donc, tu n'as rien trouvé ? Je suis vraiment mal barré…

_Tu as toujours « ça »…_

**C'est vrai…**

_De rien_

**Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ?**

_Tu risquerais de te suicider de désespoir et qui va me donner ma crise de rire quotidienne si t'es plus là pour te suicider ?_

**Sympa… dis aussi que c'est parce que sinon tu meurs aussi…**

_Bah… tu sais… tout se négocie…_

…

-Euh… c'est quoi e silence Naruto ?

-Ri… rien ! Bon… va falloir que je me défoule moi ! Si tu me cherche, je suis au terrain d'entraînement !

-D'acc…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce dernier était déjà partit, tel un coup de vent. Elle regarda autour d'elle est eut un léger rictus devant l'immense bordel qui l'entourait… il fallait bien fermer mais… où se trouvait les clés ? Dans l'incapacité de fermer l'appartement, elle le laissa ouvert, prenant au moins le temps de fermer la porte.

Le blond courait, sans cesse, ne prêtant pas attention à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, l'esprit occupé, ailleurs, il se surprenait à espérer de nouveau, son sourire revenant peu à peu malgré les nouvelles loin d'être mauvaise qui venait de lui être apporté. Il courut de longues minutes jusque la forêt, isolé de tout le monde.

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te défouler ?_

**Comme ça je vais me vider un peu l'esprit…**

_Alors fait !_

**J'y compte bien**

Les arbres masquaient la lumière chaude de l'astre du jour, rafraîchissant l'air. Il ferma les yeux, étirant ses bras, relevant la tête en inspirant. Les paupières closes, il revoyait, il les revoyait, ses combats, ceux qu'il a mené pour survivre, pour prouver qu'il existait, malgré tout, il lui en restait un à mener, un combat où ses poings ne serraient sans doute pas suffisant. Il relâcha tout ses membres, la tête baissé, le revoyant, lui et son image de lui-même… son arrogance, sa force, leur rivalité… son amour… il relève finalement la tête, fixant l'arbre devant, ses mains se joignant en un signe…

**Un dernier combat…**

Un clone de lui-même se forme devant lui, leurs regard azur plongés l'un dans l'autre. Deux corps identique, qui est la copie de l'autre, qui saura mesurer l'étendu de lui-même… un dernier combat…

… **contre moi-même**

Se faisant face sous les bruits de la forêt, s'observant avant l'assaut, une attente interminable. Il disparaît. Le second de même. La clairière semble vide, puis une explosion, une seconde, un choc avant de retrouver les deux corps, chacun encastré dans un arbre, face à face, à nouveau.

Il relève lentement la tête, ferme à nouveau les yeux et écoute, le bruit du vent, le bruit de ses pas, imperceptible sifflement du corps en mouvement. Il effectue un mouvement circulaire avec son bras droit, repoussant le poing de son clone, se son autre main, un poing chargé de chakra. Il l'attrape au niveau de son cou et frappe d'un coup vif et sec… il part en fumée…

_Simple…_

**Il suffit de comprendre… foncer sans réfléchir ne sert pas tout le temps…**

_Bien… Il semble que tu as raison à son sujet… il grandi…_

**Tu m'as parlé ?**

_Non…_

Il s'avance à nouveau, s'immobilisant au milieu de la clairière, un rayon de lumière perçant aux travers des feuilles. Il inspire lentement, profitant de la fraîcheur du vent qui vient caresser son visage avant d'effectuer à nouveau le même signe, le regard déterminé. Concentrant son chakra, il cri un nom, des mots, pour se donner du courage, de l'espoir ou tout simplement… par simple plaisir de combattre…

-Taijuu kagebushin no jutsu !!!

Un millier de clone l'encercle, tous prêt à combattre, le regard fixé sur lui tandis qu'il reste immobile. Son sourire narquois s'élargit, ses yeux son caché par ses cheveux, la tête baissé, il laisse échappé un léger rire. Il se revoit, le soir même, sur l'un des toits de la ville, il se revoit, silencieux et attristé, il n'avait prononcé qu'une parole… quelques mots qui lui avait redonné une envie de vivre, une envie de gagner et de le garder… quelques mots qu'il se voit prononcer, quelques mots qu'il murmure en cette après-midi le sourire aux lèvres…

-Je dois comprendre, me comprendre et me trouver pour pouvoir repartir et le ramener, mais tout le monde le dit, je suis stupide, je ne sais que me battre… alors…

Il relève la tête et plonge son regard fier, remplis de rage de vaincre, dans celui des clones lui faisant face et, tandis qu'ils se ruent tous sur lui…

-Alors je vais me battre pour comprendre enfin ce que je suis !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Errant dans les ruelles paisible de Konoha, ne se souciant pas des dires qui se font dans son dos ni des rumeurs naissantes à son sujet. Il s'y était préparer, bien que seul Naruto soit au courant, un jour ou l'autre toute l'histoire allait filtrée et tous allaient l'épier, le surveiller, lui coller la pancarte « déserteur » dans le dos… si seulement ils savaient. D'ici quelques jours il partira et, lors d'une mission future, des ninjas envoyés en mission retrouveront son corps inerte.

/C'est vraiment parce que je ne veux pas te voir pleurer que j'attends… si tu savais comme j'attends ce jour, cette envie de mourir. Rester indifférent n'est pas dur, mais cacher un amour, briser son propre cœur pour ne pas choquer la…/

Arrêtant toute pensée, surpris, il regardait l'immense nuage de fumée s'envoler au loin dans les cieux. Il resta immobile de longue secondes, ne sachant comment prendre cette vision, ne sachant que faire. Courir ? Voir ? Chercher ? Qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça ? Car la fumée qu'il venait de voir n'était pas naturel. Curieux, il reprit sa marche dans la direction du nuage, accélérant doucement l'allure, puis de plus en plus jusqu'à courir de toute ses forces, se rapprochant lentement de la forêt ou de fins nuages naissaient depuis la terre pour mourir au ciel, rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait vu, rien de comparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais le lieu d'où tout venait se rapprochait, plus que quelques mètres et il saura enfin.

/Que…/

Une clairière, en son centre, une personne… non… Naruto. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il s'avance lentement vers lui. Il avait son bras gauche tendus, un kunai à la main. Les blessures le recouvraient, juste quelques insignifiantes égratignure, mais elles étaient multiples. Il avait la tête baissé, les yeux fermés. Le brun, inquiet, s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui lorsque ce dernier releva lentement son visage recouvert de plaies, plongeant ses yeux azur dans les siens, un sourire en coin se dessinant…

-Qu'attends-tu Sasuke ? Un dernier entraînement…

L'Uchiwa, d'abord déconcerté par la demande du blond, retrouva son expression froide et hautaine, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté pour se retrouver face à son rival, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'il sortait également un kunai, jouant avec avant de le prendre dans sa main droite, le serrant à s'en faire saigner la paume… il ferma les yeux, baissa lentement la tête en inspirant, puis la releva, plongeant son regard rouge sang dans le sien, le sharingan réveillé, laissant échappé quelques paroles…

-La raison n'est pas ce qui nous guide, nous ne nous fions qu'à notre instinct et…

-… ainsi que notre destin est entre la main des nôtres, notre vie…

D'une même voix, d'un même cœur…

-… n'appartiens qu'à nous

S'agenouillant légèrement pour ancré un peu plus leur jambe dans le sol, ils prirent leurs appuies, d'un même sourire, d'un même regard, ils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre.

Au contact de leurs lames, le blond profita du déséquilibre pour tourner sur lui-même, attrapant un autre kunai de sa main droite, libre. De son côté, l'Uchiwa, prévoyant son coup et dans l'élan du choc, lui donne un coup de genou en plein ventre. Le blond se fait projeté en arrière mais, profitant des courtes secondes qu'il avait, jette son arme sur son adversaire. Sasuke l'évite de justesse, trop préoccupé par son attaque, une fine coupure naissant sur sa joue.

Ils sont à nouveau face à face, leurs yeux l'un dans l'autres, ils se lient dans le combat et ne savent faire autrement.

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi lâche son arme et joint ses mains en un signe, créant deux clones, en face, Sasuke se contente d'essuyer le sang de sa plaie d'un revers de manche. En quelques seconde le brun est repartit, disparaissant de la vue du blond, il ne réapparaît qu'au-dessus de lui, voyant à l'avance le mouvement, dans le vide, de l'un de ses clones. Sur le point de porter son attaque, il remarque la vague de chakra lancé par le clone, la fixant, intrigué, puis il voit une feuille, sur sa trajectoire, se fendre en deux…

/Futon ?/

Il stop son attaque et prend appui sur Naruto pour se propulser au centre de la clairière…

-Surpris ?

-Tu maîtrises le Futon ?

-Une botte secrète ne se révèle pas…

L'Uchiwa regarde ses trois adversaires donnés des coups dans le vide, imitant la lame d'une épée avec leur bras, s'en suit une salve de vague de chakra tranchante fonçant sur lui. De mouvements souples en contre-pied il esquive les lames invisibles et fond sur ses adversaires, plantant l'un d'eux avec son kunai. Son voisin s'apprête à le trancher à l'aide d'une « lame de vent » mais le brun se laisse tomber vers le sol, passant en dessous du coup qui lui était destiné. Une fois par terre, il se relève d'une simple pression des bras et pointe un second kunai sous le cou de Naruto…

-Perdu… comme toujours…

Le vainqueur laisse échapper un rire supérieur mais se fait très vite déstabilisé par le sourire de son rival. Préoccupé par ce sourire, il entend, résonner une voix, sa voix…

-Hakaze !

Par réflexe il effectue un salto arrière et, lors de sa rotation, voit une lame de vent trancher le Naruto et passer sous lui. Celui qu'il prenait en joue disparaît dans un nuage de fumée…

-Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de changer de place ? ajoute, fier de lui, le blond

Tandis qu'il est sur le point de toucher terre, Naruto fonce vers lui, le bras replié en arrière, la main tendu. Il tend d'un coup sec son bras, fendant le vent, son adversaire ayant disparut. L'arbre, à quelques mètres devant Naruto, se retrouve transpercé, un trou étant apparut sur son tronc. Alors qu'il se redresse, tête basse, il murmure…

-Hasakikaze…

-C'est donc ça…

La voix qui venait de s'élevé se trouvait juste derrière lui, mais il ne se retourne pas, il reste dos à lui, relevant son regard pour regarder le point d'impact de son coup. Sasuke forme quelques signes de ses mains et inspire profondément, le blond ne bouge toujours pas, il souffle alors une immense boule de feu, c'est à cet instant que Naruto se laisse glisser sur le sol, évitant ainsi l'attaque, et pivote sur ses bras pour faucher son rival, ce dernier se contente de sauter pour éviter l'assaut et ratterrit sur le dos de son adversaire.

-Tu te défends mieux qu'avant…

Il se contente alors d'un simple signe pour que son corps dégage un fort courant électrique qui fait se tordre de douleur le blond. Ne restant pas sans réagir, il concentre son chakra dans l'un de ses bras et donne un coup en direction de la gorge de l'Uchiwa qui est obligé de reculer, mais, non content de s'en être débarrassé, il donne un deuxième coup plus bas. Sasuke, en plein bond, reçoit de plein fouet l'attaque dont il se défend à l'aide de deux kunais sortit à la dernière seconde.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans la forêt tandis que Naruto se relève, subissant quelques convulsions dût à l'éléctricité ? Plus loin, Sasuke se remet difficilement de l'attaque qui lui a fait détruire quatre arbres. Il se relève également, dans chacune de ses mains, des kunais dont la lame est coupée, puis il regarde son torse. Son T-shirt est coupé et laisse entrevoir une plaie douloureuse…

Les deux amants se regardent et, d'un même geste, comprennent qu'il vaut mieux en finir le plus vite possible.

Sasuke, activant son sceau, malaxe son chakra, se préparant tandis que Naruto créé deux clones, l'un et l'autre ajustant son jutsu. L'Uchiwa libère son chakra, après de multiples signes, en un courant électrique volatile alors que, face à lui, Naruto forme une orbe de chakra y mêlant son affinité…

-Chidori contre…

-… Futon rasengan… qui va gagner…

_Je te fais un prêt gamin… à toi de l'utiliser comme tu le souhaites…_

Un chakra rouge glisse le long du bras du blond, allant gonfler la sphère tourbillonnant dans sa main.

C'est le printemps, une feuille de cerisier se laisse glisser le long du vide, se rapprochant inexorablement du sol… elle se pose contre terre…

Ils foncent l'un vers l'autre, aucun des deux ne souhaitent fuir, aucun des deux ne souhaitent se battre… mais ils n'ont que ça pour se prouver qu'ils existent…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hakaze : Lame de vent

Hasakikaze : Point de lame de vent

Shield : Je me demande si quelqu'un à compris quelque chose du combat ?

Ero-shield : Non…

Mari : …

Akemi : …

Kusari : Ils sont mort ?

Chibi-shield : Pourquoi ils se tapent dessus ? C'est pas bien… ils pourraient se faire mal !

Kyuubi : Mwhahahahahahahahaha ! J'adore le script !

Shield : Vu le peu de reviews, je crois qu'il y a que toi…

Ero-shield : Désespère pas !

Shield : Comment tu veux ne pas désespérer…

Ero-shield : Maiiiiis ! Comment je peux te casser le morale si tu veux pas le remonter avant !!!

Shield : Je continus pour le peu de personne conscient que j'existe /Va se morfondre dans un coin/

Ero-shield : Z'êtes content ? Maintenant je suis au chômage !

Chibi-shield : "Je fait le guet !" "Ca m'étonnes pas de toi..."

Ero-shield : Cherche pas... il est inconsolable...

Chibi-shield : Sigh... même la n'humour... review s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!


	7. Jour 7

**Titre :** Compte à rebours

**Auteur :** Le retour de celui que vous n'attendiez pas !!

**Disclaimer :** Uniquement, et malheureusement, à kishimoto… sauf le script !!

**Résumé :** Un compte à rebours est lancé, comment va-t-il se finir ?

**Couple :** ahem… allez ! Je vous aide : ça commence par « sasu » et ça se termine par « naru »

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

**Note2 :** Le SPOIL a anciennement commencé et je ne pense pas qu'il revienne avant un moment mais vu qu'on ne sait jamais il vaudrait mieux faire attention pour ceux qui ne veulent pas en subir les conséquences, je conseil donc d'être vigilent ! De même je rappelle que cette fic est un sasunaru, donc un yaoi, donc elle comporte des relations (enfin, pour ce qu'il y a pour le moment) homosexuel, soit entre homme… oui, sexuel, je ne traduis pas, homo, « soi-même », « identique », donc homme et homme… je dis bravo à ceux qui ont lu cette connerie jusqu'au bout !

**Note3 :** Bon… excusez-moi un peu, ça risque de pas être grandiose –'… mais comprenez-moi ! Un long temps comme ça sans écrire et ça rouille …

/Pensées Sasuke/

**Pensées Naruto**

_Kyuubi_

Jour 7

Je pourrais…

Ils avaient finis, allongés sur l'herbe dévastée. C'est son dernier souvenir, ce court instant où ses yeux sont restés ouvert. L'immense explosion, un choc, puis rien… maintenant, le noir.

Il se relève en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, légèrement haletant. Soulevant de ses mains les quelques draps fins le recouvrant, fermant doucement ses paupières en soupirant. Comment avait-il put arriver ici ? Dans cette pièce qu'il… qu'il connaissait ? Rouvrant les yeux, les posant sur chaque détail de la, semblait-il, chambre, il se surprit à reconnaître les lieux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le cadre simple reposant sur le meuble de bois, il esquissa un léger un sourire, s'extirpant d'un geste des draps. Le soleil n'avait pas encore percé, la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce alors qu'au loin les bleus de nuit flirtaient avec les couleurs du jour. Il prit la photo délicatement, ne pouvant plus, non, n'osant plus abaisser ses paupières. D'un léger geste, il repoussa la poussière qui recouvrait la fine plaquette transparente, caressant de ses doigts le visage qu'il avait ancré au fond de lui, qu'il avait imprimé sur son âme, ce visage qui avait décidé de partir, loin, très loin, à la poursuite d'un fantôme. Ce visage qui ne lui avait offert que de rare sourire… si rare… mais seulement à lui. Oui… seulement à lui qui avait sut le retrouver, errant, cherchant cette même ombre qui le poussait à repartir… dût moins… c'était sans doute ça. Il reposa la photo sur le meuble, sans faire de bruit, refoulant ce nœud qui se tissait au creux de sa gorge, serrant le poing, et frappant le vide en rageant d'avoir encore perdu. La tête baissée, se morfondant sur sa « défaite », il remarqua un détail qui lui avait, jusqu'alors, échappé… il ne portait plus que son sympathique boxer d'un orange vif. Ses joues se teintant d'une rouge vif, il essaya de se remémorer comment il avait put atterrir dans cette maison, mais rien n'y fait, il n'y avait belle et bien qu'une solution…

**Sa… Sasuke m'a déshabillé !!**

_Arrête de te plaindre et pries pour qu'il ai regardé en dessous…_

**Mais… je…**

_La vie est dure dans le corps d'un imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…_

Préférant laisser son démon se plaindre seul, tentant, tant bien que mal, de calmer ses rougeurs, il reprit doucement son calme, prévoyant de descendre. Il se tourna vers la porte, tendant lentement le bras vers la poignée… après tout, il n'était pas chez lui, et puis… il n'était pas vraiment prêt à le revoir. Baissant la tête à nouveau, il prit la poignée au creux de sa paume et la tourna, ouvrant brusquement le pan de bois le séparant du couloir. Le petit blond s'avança sans bruit sur le parquet lisse, jetant un regard furtif de chaque côté avant de reprendre sa marche silencieuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les derniers jours repassaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il été capable de faire ? Avait-il réussit à trouver une faille pour le ramener ? Avait-il sut lui avouer ce petit quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui murmurait à chaque seconde les « trop tard » de désespoir et les « vas-y » qui passaient inaperçus. Tâtonnant les murs pour avancer, titubant légèrement dans le noir, un équilibre peu fiable, il arriva enfin à l'escalier, posant délicatement un pied sur la marche supérieur, se crispant à l'instant où il l'entendit grincer. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans une maison à ce point délabrée ? Il descendit d'une nouvelle marche, serrant les dents, les yeux fermés à se les crever, frissonnant en entendant ce nouveau grincement aigue qui traversait les murs. Une légère peur le prit au ventre. Et s'il avait entendus ? Et s'il venait le voir, dans les escaliers et surtout, dans la tenue dans laquelle il était… certes, la tenue importait peu, c'est surtout l'état dans lequel il était. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter… il n'avait rien à attendre, rien à espérer, même pas de quoi croire… laissant échapper un soupir, il reprit sa descente, sentant ce même frisson le parcourir à chaque grincement. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer… rien, il garderait toujours un peu d'espoir. Mais enfin, tout était fini. Il avait enfin pus poser son pied sur le rez-de-chaussée, apaisé. Il jeta un regard vif dans toutes les directions, s'assurant que son rival ne soit pas déjà réveillé, après tout, il avait bien dût se recoucher après… mais pourquoi pas dans son lit ? Pourquoi lui avoir laissé cette place… à lui ? Peine perdue, il n'arriverait pas à trouver la réponse, pas sans penser à cette histoire peu probable mais qu'il espérait toujours. Reprenant sa marche, à pas lent, discret, légèrement courbé, tout était raison de sursaut, y compris sa propre ombre, comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans une maison hantée… mais en pire. Franchissant les portes une à une, se faufilant dans les ténèbres à tâtons, en alerte, il s'attendait à quelque chose… oui, mais quoi ? C'est alors que, plongée dans ses pensées, il arriva dans la pièce légèrement éclairée par les rayons du soleil naissant. Ecarquillant les yeux, il ne put retenir le léger sourire qui vint se glisser sur son visage. Le voir, endormis, paisible… c'est touchant non ? Quelques pas étouffés et il s'assit sur la table basse non loin, ne réussissant à détacher son regard de cette personne si différent une fois dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques mèches ébène retombaient sur son visage tandis que, brisant ce mur de glace entre lui et les autres, son visage respirait, serein, un air doux, un air chaud, un air… heureux ? Non… cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été capable de cela, hormis durant des combats, mais ces sourires n'étaient que pur excitation, rien de véritable… peut-être faisait-il un beau rêve… un rêve dont il était absent. Si seulement il connaissait ses rêves à lui… il le fuirait, sans doute. Après tout, ce n'est pas naturel non ? Il n'a pas à lui faire porter le poids de son démon avec lui, y ajoutant la peine de la différence. Mais, sans vraiment l'avoir remarqué, il avait lentement glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, la retirant d'un geste vif, rougissant légèrement. Il devait partir. Il ne devait pas rester près de lui… mais pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de partir s'il ne veut pas pouvoir le voir ? Trop de questions. Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard à son compagnon, attrapant ses affaires qui traînaient au pied du canapé et, après s'être rhabillé, partit, tel une ombre, un vent discret et fin qui nous apaise sans que l'on s'en rende compte… et à qui on ne répond pas « merci »…

Encore plongé dans ce rêve qui lui avait arraché un sourire, il avec sentit ce corps proche du sien, cette main le frôlant, le touchant, mais, sans doute n'était-ce que son rêve. Un rêve comme il n'en avait plus fait… un véritable rêve. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, immobile, le regard fixé sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Son visage retrouvant cette expression morne et las, il ne savait pas véritablement quoi penser. Pourquoi cherchait-il à partir déjà ? Rechercher ce frère qui n'a d'yeux que pour la mort ? Rechercher la force, la puissance, tout ce que le tiers poursuit ? Ou tout simplement le fuir ? Laissant échapper un soupir, refermant ses paupières, préférant se replonger dans l'obscurité de ses nuits antérieures. Le temps est long. Les jours passent mais la date tant attendus ne semble pas se rapprocher. Il devient de plus en plus dur de s'imaginer vivre ou même mourir. Refermant ses poing, les serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut, il s'imagine son compagnon, sommeillant, dans sa chambre. Si proche de lui et pourtant si… inextensible. Mais l'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement, il peut se réveiller à tout instant et, peut-être, le voir ainsi. Se redressant doucement avant de s'installer en position assise sur le canapé, il rouvre les yeux, lentement, prenant soin de ne croiser aucune source de lumière. Son regard posé sur ses mains désormais entrouverte. Ce qu'il a fait. Après le choc, ils se sont tout deux retrouvés projeté contre un arbre, détruisant un bon nombre par la suite avant de finalement s'écraser contre le dernier et glisser jusqu'au sol. Un instant d'obscurité, puis un réveil, en pleine nuit. Ce sentiment, cette sensation de peut-être l'avoir achevé, il courut comme il put jusqu'au corps, endormis, de son ami. L'un comme l'autre n'avait subit que peu de dommage, protéger par leur « seconde enveloppe ». Il se surprit à sourire à cet instant avant de le ramener chez lui, de le déshabiller, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, rougissant, honteux.

/Je suis honteux…/

Profiter d'un instant de faiblesse, glisser ses mains sur son corps, tout ses souvenirs ancrée dans sa mémoire, ses sens en éveillent. Il se rappelait de chaque sensation, frémissant à la simple idée que c'était bien lui qui était tombé… aussi bas. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, retenant ses larmes. Plus le temps passe, plus cette idée de fuir deviens forte. Il doit partir. Il ne doit pas rester et lui faire du mal, le dégoûter le voir s'éloigner, mais ce même temps n'est pas à ça. Se levant, enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches, il redresse la tête, esquissant ce léger sourire moqueur qui lui redonnait ce masque de glace. Marchant lentement, le brun s'avançait dans sa propre demeure, montant ces marches en laissant de côtés son idée de mort, se contentant de chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Continuant sa marche dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte, en manque de mots, d'idée… et puis… qu'allait-il lui dire pour sa tenue ?... Et puis, pourquoi se casser la tête ? Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte ce qui eut pour effet de l'ouvrir… brusquement, avant de lancer un « Debout baka ! » qui résonna dans la pièce vide tandis qu'il gardait ses yeux posés sur le lit vide. C'est vrai que les vêtements du blond n'étaient plus là lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Retrouvant son visage impassible, après un cours instant d'incompréhension, il entreprit de manger, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce jour, son idée d'en finir avant était mauvaise… il allait sans doute en souffrir et, qu'importe si lui souffrait jour après jour, son petit idiot de blond ne devait pas verser une larme. Oui, « petit idiot de blond », il commençait à se l'approprier. S'approchant des fourneaux, il mit le feu en route et chercha quoi se faire à manger lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'acharner sur sa pauvre porte en bois. Courant jusqu'à l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant une blonde aux cheveux long qui continuait de frapper frénétiquement dans le vide, une fleur à la main. Il lui fallut un temps pour qu'elle réalise que la dite porte avait été ouverte…

-Ah ! Sasuke !

-Bonne déduction, se contenta-il de répondre d'un air sarcastique.

-Tiens bah, tant que je t'ai sous la main ! QUI OSE T'OFFRIR UNE FLEUR ?!!

En effet, Ino tenait belle et bien une fleur. Il pensait que c'était elle qui venait la lui offrir, mais, vraisemblablement, elle n'y était pour rien. Se retournant, posant son regard sur la fleur qu'il avait trouvé sur son palier la veille, il prit la fleur que son admiratrice tenait dans ses mains et ferma la porte d'un coup sec, s'adossant à celle-ci. Qui pouvait donc bien lui offrir des fleurs ? Il sentit un léger tremblement, mais compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine folle blonde qui s'acharnait à nouveau sur la porte, lui hurlant d'ouvrir et lui dire qui s'était, mais surtout, ajoutant un détail que l'Uchiwa ne manqua pas de soulever…

-Depuis hier on me vole des fleurs !! On les prend durant la nuit et on dépose l'argent sur le comptoir, mais ça s'appelle quand même du vol ! Dis-moi qui sait que je te débarrasse de cette folle furieuse qui se fou des commerçants !

Il avait surement dût s'arrêter à « comptoir » car, ne prêtant plus attention aux hurlements venant de l'extérieur, il s'approcha du vase de la veille et y déposa la fleur, la contemplant quelques secondes… pourquoi lui ? Se retournant, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la source du bruit, ouvrant la porte, passant à côté d'elle sans se soucier de sa présence, son regard dans l'ombre, l'impassibilité lisible sur les quelques traits visible de son visage, il marche dans la rue sous le soleil qui l'auréole de chaleur… d'une chaleur qui ne l'atteint plus. Relevant la tête, les mains à nouveau dans ses poches, il marchait, semblait-il, paisiblement, alors que, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être était-il partit parce que, justement, il l'avait dégoûté… après tout, ça ne doit pas être si commun un ami qui en déshabille un autre… même pour le coucher. Derrière lui, toujours subjugué par la réouverture de la porte qui datait, désormais, d'il y a quelques minutes, la fleuriste restait, immobile, devant l'entrée. Finissant par se réveiller, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de courir rejoindre son « Sasuke-kun » en hurlant ce même prénom avant de lui attraper le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contentant de marcher, impassible, on aurait put dire que son visage avait été photographié et recoller par-dessus. Elle tenta toute ce qu'elle put pour essayer de lui arracher un sourire… un sourire dont elle pourrait se vanter, qu'il n'aurait offert qu'à elle, mais rien n'y fait. Qui plus ai, une certaine fleure de cerisier arriva à une vitesse hallucinante, hurlant également son prénom avant de s'accrocher au bras libre, tirant la langue à sa « rivale »…

/J'en-ai-marre…/

Après une bataille enfantine, ne lâchant pas ses bras, pour les demoiselles, et une « ballade en amoureux » forcé pour un pauvre Uchiwa délaisser à son triste sort. N'espérant plus pouvoir passer le reste de la journée tranquillement, il désespérait en marchant. La journée passa ainsi, les heures s'écoulant, devant supporter deux poids qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher, devant même se faire nourrir par 'une d'elle, aucune ne voulant lâcher l'un de ses bras pour le laisser manger. Le soleil, au loin, commençait déjà à disparaître lorsque l'une d'elle lui lâcha le bras, le regardant avec un grand sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur sa concurrente, laissant échapper un léger rire…

-De toute façons… quoique tu fasses, il ne t'aimera pas, alors je te le laisse le temps d'une heure…

La dite rivale, Sakura, relâcha le brun, se remémorant ce que lui avait dit son compagnon. Même si elle l'aimait, elle avait promis d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à le connaître, à le découvrir. Baissant la tête, laissant croire à son amie qu'elle avait gagnée. Profitant de l'instant de liberté, le brun se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait, loin, très loin des deux furies qui, dès qu'elles le virent partir, se mirent à sa poursuite. Se frayant un chemin entre les nombreux passants, il réussit finalement à les semer, s'adossant au mur d'une maison, fermant légèrement les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'entres les bruits de pas, l'un d'eux se rapprochait doucement de lui, s'accompagnant bien vite d'une voix qu'il reconnut assez vite. Cette voix, ce ton assuré mais pourtant si léger…

-Sasuke… fais vite…

-Shikamaru ?

Il releva doucement les paupières pour voir le dit Shikamaru, lui lançant un regard morne. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une question, de l'empêcher de partir, ce dernier avait déjà disparut. Surpris, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre sa phrase. Abaissant sa tête et son regard sur sa main, il la scruta de longue secondes, cherchant à comprendre, que devait-il faire vite ? Rapprochant sa main de son visage, il se masqua le visage de celle-ci, se plongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Que cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre ? Que savait-il ? Pourquoi cette larme coulait doucement le long de son visage lorsqu'il réécoutait encore et encore ses quelques mots qu'il avait dit, revoyant sans cesse le visage de ce petit blondinet dans sa tête. Essuyant d'un revers de main cette goutte translucide qui le caressait délicatement, rejetant toutes pensées le concernant, l'oublier, l'espace d'un instant… et il sait très bien ce qu'il devait faire pour ça. Reprenant sa course, croisant ses deux fans durant son marathon contre le temps, la tête basse, les yeux fermés, il courait, le plus vite, le plus loin possible, la journée avait passé, la lune elle-même, atteindrait bientôt son zénith. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se trouve à l'opposer de chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il passe la journée avec elles, sans le voir… quoique… il était mieux qu'il ne le voit pas. Il devait retrouver ce petit quelque chose qui avait su l'apaiser… tant pis si cela devait lui faire du mal, il devait passer par là pour tenir, tenir au moins jusqu'à son départ. Rentrant en trombe chez lui, ne prenant pas le soin de fermer la porte, il continuait de courir, sentant qu'il avait percuté quelque chose de son coude, il ne cessa pas sa course, serrant ses poing en montant les escaliers, son pied s'enfonçant dans l'une des marches…

/Chier !/

Il entendit un objet se briser au rez-de-chaussée, peu importe. Retirant sa jambe du trou qui s'était formé sous son poids, il reprit sa course et pénétra dans sa chambre, ouvrant le tiroir du seul meuble de la pièce, affolé, tremblant. Tenant du bout de ses doigts l'objet, il le serra dans sa main, soupirant en sentant ce contact, ce froid et cette chaleur qui se mêlait, cette douleur qui lui faisait oublier un instant son visage, et ce sang qui glissait le long de sa paume. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir, ne pas voir à quoi il en était réduit. Une goutte écarlate glisse puis loin que ses jumelles, cherchant à descendre toujours plus bas, elle se détache du corps usé et perdu de son possesseur, abordant une longue et lourde chute, se rapprochant peu à peu du sol, de plus en plus vite, toujours, jusqu'au moment où elle…

Un claquement, il dessine le couloir du regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. S'avançant lentement, sans un bruit, il voit le vase, brisé, sur le sol, deux fleurs gisant dans l'eau, entre les bouts de porcelaine. Il les prend dans sa main et les dépose sur la table avant de faire glisser sa main sur l'eau, la dispersant, son regard azur perdu dans le liquide mort. Se redressant, il reprend sa marche lente, discrète, tout ce qui se trouve sur un chemin bien visible est renversé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Posant sa main contre le mur, il monte les marches, ne quittant des yeux le trou dans l'une des marches, prêtant attention au moindre bruit. Les marches se suivent, il continu, sentant son cœur battre toujours plus vite… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pus se passer ? Dans le couloir, il lui suffit de quelques pas avant de se retrouver devant la porte. Il lui suffirait de la pousser, mais c'est dur, il redoute ce qui l'attend. Son sourire disparut, les yeux bercés d'ennuis et de morosité, il soupir longuement, écoutant les halètements qui englobe le silence. Posant sa main sur le pan de bois, il s'apprête à pousser ce barrage qui les sépare…

Fixant sa blessure, respirant difficilement, il suit du coin de l'œil les gouttes qui s'écoulent, le vidant peu à peu de ce liquide vital tiré du fond de sa chair. Sa fait mal, mais c'est le prix à payer. Le prix qu'il doit payer pour oublier. Le bras devant lui, l'autre, le long de son corps, tenant la lame tâchée de sang, il décrispe ses doigts en relevant la tête, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire naît, masquant un rire moqueur qu'il s'offre. Son arme, glissant de ses doigts, chute, tout comme ses larmes du cœur, tout comme ses larmes de sang, elle tombe avant de percuter le sol dans un bruit métallique, aigue, transperçant le silence qui s'était installé depuis… depuis que ces bras avaient entourés sa taille, depuis que cette tête s'était collée contre son dos, depuis que cette porte s'était ouverte…

/Je ne suis bon à rien… je ne peux rien t'offrir à part de la haine, du dégoût, un rejet, et voilà que tu viens encore à moi… encore à ce moment fatidique où je réussis à te fuir dans la douleur. Tu sais, je n'ai pas si mal, je n'ai pas aussi mal que de te savoir contre moi en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tes sentiments… car les miens sont plus fort… je suis désolé Naruto… finalement, je suis faible…/

**J'ai peur… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir alors que… nan, je n'ai pas droit de t'aimer, je dois juste… je ne sais même pas, mais s'il te plaît, oublis tout ça, oublis, s'il te plaît, lis en moi comme cette fois là, lis en moi et écoute ce que je pense, ce que j'imagine… je t'offre mes rêves, mon temps, ma joie, tout, absolument tout, mais s'il te plaît Sasuke… arrêtes de te faire du mal… tu me fais bien plus mal encore. Je devrais pouvoir t'aider, mais j'en suis incapable… incapable de te comprendre… je suis désolé… vraiment désolé Sasuke… finalement, tu as raison, je suis belle et bien faible…**

_Mais ?_

Sa main, étreignant son autre, s'était glissée le long de son bras, se peignant de ce rouge si noir, refermant sa poigne sur la blessure, l'empêchant de continuer de couler. L'Uchiwa avait sécher ses larmes, il ne devait pas se montrer faible devant lui, mais son compagnon, lui, avait finit par craquer. L'empêchant de se vider de cette liqueur de vie, tremblant, sa tête reposant contre son dos, ses sanglots devenant de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… rien d'autre que pleurer et l'en empêcher. Ce dernier, baissant la tête, honteux, fermant les yeux, posa son autre main sur la sienne. Il aurait pu, au lieu de la poser dessus, la prendre et la repousser, laisser son sang couler, encore, toujours, en finir, comme cette fois… mais aujourd'hui était différent. La journée avait passée, un faux sourire naissant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Ironique. Il avait commencé avec lui, l'avait fuit, mais le retrouvait en fin de journée, ou en fin de vie peut-être… s'il n'était pas intervenus. Mais… sentir cette min contre son poignet, mais également sous la sienne, cette chaleur. Il aurait voulu le repousser, mais il n'en était pas capable… c'est si dur de l'entendre pleurer…

-Sasuke… pourquoi ?

Entre deux sanglots, l'espace d'un soupir… de deux. Le brun, fermant les yeux, ne trouva quoi répondre. Préférant laisser le silence lui offrir la réponse qu'il n'oserait jamais lui donner. C'est dur d'avouer… avouer se blesser, se soumettre à la douleur, simplement pour oublier, oui, oublier cette personne qui se trouvait plus que présente à cet instant. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête, par peur de croiser son regard, de perdre ce masque à l'instant même où il le verrait pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre… tout comme ce n'était pas dans les siennes de pleurer, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il avait put tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'horloge s'approche de la fin, les minutes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus lourd qu'ils aient connus, les sanglots ayant cessé, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer, la chaleur de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, mais, l'un comme l'autre, profitant de l'idée solitaire d'aimer… d'espérer être aimé.

/Mais c'est…/

…**impossible…**

Défaisant lentement son étreinte, ne desserrant pas sa poigne sur la blessure de son… « ami ». S'assurant qu'il ne fuirait pas, jamais. Il le contourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'espace d'un instant, juste assez pour se comprendre, juste assez pour savoir ce que l'un et l'autre pensait de cela. Une désolation, un apitoiement… et ce silence qui ne voulait pas les lâcher. Même leurs soupirs se fondaient dans cet instant sans sons, sans bruits, sans vie… chacun, baissant la tête, ne savait que dire. Leur mains, toujours l'une sur l'autre, la dernière serrant son poignet, seul une traînait dans le vide, immobile, inutile, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Puis, relevant la tête, ce regard suppliant et remplis d'une douleur qui se trouvait plus loin que le corps, la voix tremblante…

-S'il te plaît… arrêtes…

Il détourna le regard, honteux, toujours…

-Je…

-Nan… je… je sais… Sasuke….

Le brun, hésitant, le regarda à nouveau, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui demander, un boule ancré dans sa gorge alors que son cher blond, celui qu'il revoyait sans cesse, celui qui, au final, l'avait poussé jusque là… même s'il s'en voulait plus qu'il ne lui en voulait… cette personne, si importante à ses yeux, reprit, doucement, d'une voix discrète…

-Je… je peux habiter chez toi ?

La cloche sonne minuit...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shield : LE RETOUR !!! MY COME BACK !!!!!!

Ero-Shield : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Shield : A BAT CEUX QUI NE ME LISENT PAS XD !!!!!

Mari : Ils ratent quelque chose…

akemi : Carrément…

Ero-shield : Moi je m'en fou, il a retrouvé le sourire, je vais pouvoir le déprimer à nouveau n.n

Shield : Vil personnage u.u

Kyuubi : Meuh non…

Ero-shield : Sensei !!!

Kyuubi : Couché !

Shield : Je remercis les… 4 personnes en tout (ou moins) qui ont continué à reviewé malgré tout XD (enfin, surtout Maeve n.n, les autres sont arrivés après (mais je vous remercie quand même n.n))

Chibi-shield : Je… je re… je redis ?

Shield : Bah… vas-y…

Chibi-shield : Le… leproblèmedesreviewsaétéréglévouspouvezdonctousreviewermaintenant !!

Shield : Quelqu'un la refait ?

Sasuke : S'il vous plaît, sortez-moi de là TwT

Naruto : Mon pauvre Sasu-chan TwT

Shield : Roh ! Arrêté de vous plaindre ! On va rigoler dans le prochain n.n

Ero-shield : Bon… tout le monde s'en fou mais je traduis Chibi-shield : le problème des reviews a été réglé, vous pouvez donc tous reviewer maintenant

Shield : Si bien sur vous en trouvez l'utilité n.n (il faudrait qu'ils inventent le système de « vu », qu'on sache combien de personnes regardent sans reviewer XD ! Ca serait marrant XD !)

Ero-shield : T'arrêtes de raconter ta vie…

Shield : Oui, promis TwT… Review !!!


End file.
